


El Omega

by Pegarsia



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Es 2019 y Kratos, un mercenario a sueldo,  encuentra una noche en un callejón al Omega más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Decide rescatarlo y el niño resulta ser muy dulce. Tan dulce que puedría ser la perdición de ese oscuro corazón de hielo.Kratos/Atreus Mimir, Magni y más





	1. Chapter 1

Kratos estaba pasea por la avenida cercana a su casa después de su último trabajo. Era de noche, casi las 2 AM, portaba a la espalda lo que parecía un paraguas en su funda, pero en realidad era una porra con un par de cuchillos. Porque él era Kratos o también llamado el Espectro. Un mercenario a sueldo y ex-militar. 

Trabajó para eso que llamaba país, Estados Unidos, por más de 10 años. Fue a lo único que se dedicó en cuanto se graduó en el instituto. Pero lo traicionaron y lo echaron de lo único que sabía hacer. 

Sin embargo hizo lo que le dijo su padre, buscar su propio camino, y eso hizo, entrar en el mundo de las mafias y la delincuencia. Se le pagaba bien, la gente ya conocía su fama y su profesionalidad.   
Así que no era caso extraño que esa misma noche estuviera de vuelta del trabajo tan tarde. 

Había sido fácil, el proxeneta que había matado esa noche era un cobarde. Debía dinero a quien debería deberle nada y resultó en lo que resultó. La misma historia de siempre.

Las calles de New York estaban más tranquilas, al menos en las callejuelas por las que se había metido para dirigirse a su casa, por lo que el lejano ruido de los coches y la llovizna que comenzaba a caer no fue problema para oír un pequeño ruido cerca de allí. 

Se paró en seco, no sería el primer idiota que intentara atracarlo. De normal, la gente lo conocía ya por ahí y sabía de su mal genio. Y sobre todo de su capacidad para matar como la gran mole de músculos que era. Pero nunca se estaba lo suficientemente alerta. 

De nuevo el ruido, parecía está vez alguien alejándose corriendo en la dirección contraria. Kratos tenía que averiguar si era alguien que lo había intentado seguir para intimidarlo. Ningún espía de pacotilla iba o detective iba a descubrir su guarida de esa manera. 

Sin embargo cuando dobló la esquina se quedó estático al escuchar unos débiles sollozos. Se giró totalmente y se quedó estático con lo que vió. 

Un joven, casi un niño, estaba agazapado en una esquina sollozante en medio de un montón de cajas y vidrios rotos. Era el ruido del principio, parecía haber tropezado allí de manera abrupta, como si se hubiera estrellado corriendo.

El niño estaba temblando descontroladamente y abrazado a sí mismo, sus piernas esbeltas estaban desparramadas en el suelo. Parecía magullado pero era dificil verlo en la tintineante oscuridad.

Normalmente no era alguien que ayudará altruistamente a nadie. Pero tampoco era un desalmado que si veía algo así pasaría de lado. Así que se atrevió acercarse un poco con cautela para asustarlo lo menos posible. 

Ante el movimiento la cabeza del chico se levantó mostrando unos brillantes y grandes ojos azules como el oasis. Estaban asustados y notó como se encogía de nuevo sobre sí mismo como pudo. 

-No voy ha hacerte daño- dijo como pudo con su dura voz, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo que le costara tanto, como si sintiera algo cortado. El joven se veía tan frágil y hermoso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde y este no es un buen barrio.- trató de hacerle hablar Kratos hacercandose un poco más con cautela. 

Entonces lo olió, un Omega, ese chico era un Omega. Y con un olor excepcionalmente delicioso. El hombre se quedó estático por un momento. Hoy en día era una rareza, la mayoría habían ido desapareciendo con el paso de los años y ahora solo quedaban betas y algunos alfas, los cuales la mayoría eran líderes. Ese chico era excepcional lo mirara como lo mirara. No podía dejarle ahí, su Alfa no le dejaría....y él tampoco lo deseaba.

El joven sollozó de nuevo y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al oír un ruido fuerte cerca de ellos. Kratos se giró, un tipo encapuchado con cuchillo en mano estaba intentando ir por su espalda. Pero al verse pillado retrocedió un poco.

-Mira tío, no quiero problemas. Solo dame al chaval- dijo con voz rasposa el encapuchado. Notó de reojo como el de ojos de oasis se apretaba más contra sí al oír esa voz. 

-Me parece que él no quiere ir contigo- respondió irgiendose del todo delante de la temblorosa figura. Quedando oculto por su musculatura. 

El tipo tembló y vaciló. No podía vencer a ese hombre, no él solo. 

-Mira tío, el jefe sino- intentó razonar pero el tipo avanzó hacia el de forma lenta y sombría. 

-Largo- espetó Kratos en voz alfa, por él ya lo hubiera matado. Pero el chico se veía demasiado asustado. Y un Omega en crisis...era el peor olor del mundo, desesperación pura. 

El encapuchado huyó finalmente con el rabo entre las piernas. Haciendo suspirar por lo bajo al más grande. Los betas eran unos flojos. 

Cuando se volvió el chico seguía en la misma posición, mirándolo con cierta esperanza. Eso le encogió el corazón.

-¿Estás bien?- es lo único que atinó a decir antes de agacharse de nuevo. Se mordió un poco el labio sintiéndose estúpido , era claro que el chico estaba de todo menos bien. - Es decir ya se que no pero- intentó rectificar sintiéndose azorado por la tención que le prestaba ese Omega. 

-Gracias...- le cortó con voz débil aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Su voz era como la melodía de un petirrojo, suave y tranquila. Dulce. 

-Oye escucha- empezó a intentar hablar, quería llevárselo de ahí, pero él era un extraño Y el chico no estaba bien, seguramente atacado recientemente. ¿Cómo podría convencerlo para que le dejara portarlo en sus brazos?. Sabía de sobras su aspecto temido, pero esperaba...solo quizás...

-No me dejes...Alfa...- sollozó entonces sintiendo crecer el pánico en el Omega, al parecer creía que lo iba a dejar ahí. A Kratos se le aceleró el corazón.

-No, oye, no voy a dejarte aquí ...¿Puedo?- preguntó duditativo con las manos en el aire, no sabiendo si fuera conveniente tocarlo. 

Entonces el Omega hizo algo imprevisto, se lanzó a sus brazos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos delicados y enterró su cara en su cuello. Sin parar de sollozar y temblar. 

Kratos se quedó un segundo estático, pero pronto respondió al abrazo. ¿Cuanto hacia que no abrazaba a alguien?. Olía tan bien aún incluso entre la basura. Era casi delirante. Su Alfa ronroneó involuntariamente. 

A si mismo el Omega también ronroneó como respuesta sintiéndose un poco más seguro en ese momento angustioso. Ambos se quedaron así un momento. El Alfa de su interior se registró por ello. 

-Bien...Ahora te llevaré a un lugar seguro ¿Esta bien?- susurró de manera reconfortante, con su voz profunda que pareció reconfortarlo a un más ya que se re acurrucó en sus músculos mientras asentía aún con la cabeza contra su cuello. 

Sin decir más, Kratos levantó al chico en sus brazos como una princesa, sin dejar de apretarlo contra sí. Era tan liviano, tan frágil...sintió como los músculos se tensaban un poco con ese pensamiento. También había percibido algo de fiebre cuando puso su frente en su cuello. Se encargaría de ello, pero no podía ir al hospital, él era un asesino a sueldo y tenía que mantener el anonimato todo lo posible. De algo servirían los años de servicio en el ejército.


	2. Un Alfa sin amor

Kratos depositó al chico en la cama, con reverencia. Se había dormido en el camino a causa del cansancio y la fiebre. Al parecer su olor lo había tranquilizado y eso le inchó de orgullo por dentro. Solo los mejores Alfas tienen la oportunidad de reconfortar con su olor a un Omega sin marcar. 

A la luz de la lámpara pudo ver su rostro con más nitidez, era increíblemente hermoso aún con la suciedad de su rostro. Su pelo rojo era como las obras de la promo y en su rostro caían pequitas de manera gracioso en ese fino rostro. Su figura era ligera y delicada, un pecado para la vista. 

Sin embargo su maravilla miento se vio interrumpido cuando vió sus moretones y rasguños. No parecían graves pero se sintió furioso que alguien lo hubiera maltratado. El o los desgraciados que lo hubieran hecho iban a lamentarlo. Había muy pocos omegas en el mundo ¿Como se atrevían a tratar así uno de ellos?. 

Tomó su fiebre con la mano, no parecía grave pero lo suficiente para administrarle un analgésico cuando despertara.

Con vacilación inspeccionó sus heridas y cicatrices de su rostro, empezando a curarlas con su botiquín. Sin embargo parecían dolorosas a pesar de intentar hacerlo con el mayor de los cuidados. Haciendo que el chico despertara. 

Sus ojazos se abrieron con un pequeño mugido. Paralizando a Kratos al ver como se posaba en él. Admirando a la luz ojos tan bonitos.

-Hola- Atinó a decir el hombre musculoso intentando que su apariencia se viera más amigable. Rezando porque el chico no tuviera miedo de él. 

-Hola- susurró de vuelta algo confundido pero tranquilo de ver a una cara familiar. Parecía aturdido, le preocupo que tuviera una conmoción cerebral. 

-¿Como te sientes?- preguntó serio y preocupado Kratos intentando comenzar una conversación. 

El chico parpadeo aturdido de manera encantadora y volvió a mirar a su rescatador.

-Dolorido...siento las molestias señor- respondió tímido el chico pero mirándolo de forma cálida. A Kratos le iba el corazón a mil por hora, su voz era tan hermosa. 

-Llamame Kratos, no fue molestia...¿Tu nombre?- dijo enseguida volviendo un poco a su tarea de limpiar las heridas de la cara. El Omega se relajó y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo de nuevo.

-Atreus-respondió cohibido ante esa mole que parecía tratarlo con delicadeza. 

-Voy a curarte, si duele dímelo- dijo pasando a las manos maltratadas. 

-Si...Kratos- respondió animándose a decir su nombre como pidió. Su Omega se sentía tranquilo al sentir a un Alfa protector a su lado. 

Kratos se sentía más estúpido que nunca, tener a ese Omega delante de él , diciendo su nombre, totalmente relajado y sumiso a sus atenciones. No había mejor regalo. Queria bombardear lo a preguntas, conocer su historia pero ¿Como empezar?. Él siempre había sido seco y directo. Pero ese chico parecía desarmarlo por completo, deseando ser galante y atrayente. Se sentía ansioso por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Entonces lo vió, rojeces en sus muñecas, había sido atado no hace muchas horas. Sus manos no pudieron evitar parar en seco. Y sus ojos se encontraron. Kratos quiso empezar a preguntar lleno de ira contenida pero Atreus le dijo.

-Te prometo contarte todo...por salvarme. Pero antes- dijo ruborizado viéndose delicioso y relajando la ira del hombre- ¿Puedo darme un baño antes de que me pongas los vendajes?- preguntó cohibido sentándose en la cama. 

Kratos no podía decir que no a nada de lo que pidiera esa dulce voz. Su Alfa estaba tan feliz de tener un Omega receptivo tan cerca. 

-¿Podrás tu solo?- le preguntó dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarle. 

-Sisi, solo...ayúdame a llegar porfavor - pidió todavía tímido pero más confiado. 

Kratos asintió cogiendo y acariciando sin quererlo la suave piel del chico. Todo en él lo atraía como si fuera un imán. 

Sin muchas dificultades llegaron al baño. Donde Kratos preparó la bañera y todo lo necesario para el aseo. Atreus esperó pacientemente hasta que Kratos salió dejándole privacidad. No sin antes decirle que estaría al otro lado de la puerta por si necesitaba algo. 

Algo en Kratos se tensó cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pensando en lo bien que se vería desnudo en toda su belleza Omega, mezclado con su Olor. Se empalmó solo de pensarlo. "Deja de pensar como un depravado, él está confiando en ti ¿Cuanto hace que alguien confiaba sin pensar en tí?" Se dijo llendo ha la nevera para servir y calentar tallarines chinos de la comida del medio día.

No podía dejar de pensar quien le habría hecho daño. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza mientras oia el agua ser utilizada gentilmente en el otro cuarto. Secuestro, violación, trata de personas...estaba seguro de que alguno habría olido su condición y se habría aprovechado de ello. 

Casi rompe los palillos al sacar del microondas los dos cuencos antes de ponerlos. Dañar a un Omega...a ese pequeño Atreus. Hay que ser desquiciado. La idea lo sobrecarga a de ira. 

Entonces oyó la puerta del baño e instó tranquilizarse sirviendo el agua en dos vasos. El pequeño no tenía porque oler su ira Alfa, lo necesitaba tranquilo, que le contara todo con detalle. 

-Muchas gracias...Kratos- dijo con una débil sonrisa, sonrojado. Acercándose a la mesa. Al parecer se le hacía raro no tratarlo de usted. 

Kratos estaba embobado totalmente. El olor ya totalmente descubierto de la suciedad fluía de forma agradable. Tan dulce y embriagador. Nunca olió algo igual. Su apariencia era tan bien una delicia. Vestido con la camiseta que le había dejado que le venía enorme y unos boxers como pantalones. Como zapatillas unos calcetines que le cubrían hasta la espinilla. Se veía delicioso, adecuándose a su esbelta figura y a su ligereza natural que podía verse ya sin esa ropa áspera que llevaba. 

Y su rostro, era el de un ángel, sin la suciedad vio su pelo corto rojizo y algo despeinado. Y los moretones no ocultaba la belleza de su rostro, sus ojos vibrantes azules, sus labios tan rosados y apetecibles. Era perfecto. 

Atreus, al verse tan observado se sonrojó y viró la mirada avergonzado. Sin querer reconocer que él también se había quedando mirando la musculosa y enorme figura de Kratos. Los ojos penetrantes ambarinos y su pálida piel unida a ese salvaje tatuaje rojo lo dejaba sin aliento. Además su olor alfa era muy agradable. Intentó tranquilizarse, pues el hombre lo esperaba. 

-Gracias por la ropa...la comida, por el baño y-y salvarme- trató de decir rojo como una grana viendo como el hombre se acercaba con la comida a la mesa. 

Kratos solo gruñó alfamente en asentimiento y haciendo gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. Oyendo divertido como el estómago del chico se quejaba.

-Comer, luego puedes explicar...si quieres- contestó con seriedad, haciendo que Atreus se obedeciera con rapidez. 

Kratos se regañó un poco así mismo , el chico había pasado por un evento traumático. Tenía que ser más suave. Ese Omega olía más tranquilo, pero podía sentir su angustia en sus ojos. 

Atreus con un débil sonrisa agradeció de nuevo, derritiendo el corazón de hierro de Kratos. Y comió con avidez el plato de tallarines. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se veía que tenía hambre lo hizo con finura y modales. Dignos de una dama de alta cuna. No podía verse más sorprendido. 

-Estan muy ricos- elogió el chico no queriendo parecer descortés. Kratos vio ahí su oportunidad para introducir conversación. 

-Eso es porque hace mucho que no comes...son comida recalentada- tanteó el terreno para ver hasta cuánto estaba dispuesto a contar.

Fue ahí donde el chico vaciló un poco mirando su comida casi acabada. 

-Yo...no quiero meterte en problemas- contestó algo azorado Atreus. Kratos frunció el ceño, ese chico era demasiado bueno para su bien.

-Mira, quiero ayudarte, solo déjame saber porque han tratado así a un Omega. Yo ya me he metido donde sea al espantar a ese capullo- intentó insistir el hombre sin ser demasiado demandante. 

Finalmente Atreus suspiró con resignación y accedió finalmente para alivio de Kratos. 

-Acabé el instituto unos anos antes de mi edad. Mi madre estaba muy contenta, porque iba a ir a una buena universidad y estudiar lenguas modernas con mi beca...pero...- su vocecita se fue apagando al recuerdo. Kratos tragó revolviendo su comida no sabiendo si comentar algo. Pero decidió dejarle contar todo del tirón. Como hacian en las terapias de los soldados traumatizados.- Mi madre empeoró y yo tuve que pagar un extra al médico. El seguro ya no cubría todo. Así que empecé a trabajar y decidí aplazar la universidad.

Atreus calló unos segundos y para que no se sintiera demasiado tensó Kratos preguntó.

-¿cuantos anos tienes?- Atreus parpadeó monosamente algo confundido. 

-14..cumpliré 15 dentro de un mes. Yo..se que parezco tener algo menos pero e-esque- empezó a decir algo avergonzado no sabiendo a dónde mirar. 

-Aun no ha llegado tu primer Celo ¿Me equivoco?- susurró en modo de tranquilizarlo. Haciendo ver que no era nada vergonzoso. Consiguiendo que se tranquilizara de manera efectiva . El Alfa de su interior ronroneó de nuevo al ver su efectividad nata en el Omega. Lo único...le perturbaba un poco sentir atracción por lo que prácticamente era aún un cachorro Omega "Controla tus Alfismo. El niño no puede tener ese tipo de necesidades aún " pensó con seriedad.

-Si... Pero me alegro por ello. Así mi olor no es tan potente y he podido superar el instituto gracias a eso...o eso creía - respondió poniéndose algo triste de nuevo, angustiado. 

Kratos espero de nuevo a que estuviera listo para decir lo que él quisiera. 

-Empece a trabajar en una cafetería. Me trataban bien y me pagaban sabiendo de mi madre...Sindri siempre fue muy bueno como gerente.- el chico sonrió sin darse cuenta ante el recuerdo y Kratos no se sorprendió cuando sintió celos por ello.- Un día , hace una semana relativamente entraron un policía , Modi. Este me acosó y me dió una cachetada en mi trasero...yo que quedé estático y se me cayó todo al suelo. Sindri al verlo me recogió hacia adentro y discutió con el policía. Fui un idiota, no debí irme solo a casa esa noche y aceptar que Sindri me llevara a casa...snif- el chico empezó a llorar débilmente y la ira creciente de Kratos aflojó un poco al ver de nuevo esas aguamarinas sufrir de nuevo. 

-Me metieron en un furgón. Pero no solo era Modi. Vi cuando me dejaron atado atrás como pagaba al hombre tatuado que conducía. Dudo que fuera policía..- a medida que avanzaba se le notaba que se le hacía más difícil continuar.- Me metieron en un edificio...no pude ver nada porque me pusieron una venda pero...cuando estuve allí me drograron, casi no recuerdo nada- las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más numerosas. Kratos estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por aguantar su ira- Cuando desperté un poco de las drogas seguía atado en el suelo. Desperté por disparos. No sé que estaba pasando solo pensé en huir. Encontré el canto de una mesa y pude desarme y me tiré de la ventana. Era un primero por lo que solo me lleve unos moratones. 

Atreus inspiró varias veces intentando serenarse un poco para continuar. Agradeciendo de que su nuevo amigo no le interrumpiera.

-Pero uno de los sicarios de..no se alguien...me interceptó huyendo...yo luche, lo juro- dijo casi suplicando mirando a los ojos ambarinos, Kratos se le achico más el corazón si era posible "Piensa que es débil" se dijo reconociendo esa mirada. - me pegó , pero yo conseguí zafarme y corrí sin pensar. Hasta que...llegue donde me encontraste...pensé que todo había acabado cuando me tropecé. 

Y ahí acabo su relato , y sin poder aguantarse más lloró. Lloró desolado hipando sin consuelo, roto y asustado por estar en peligro de algo que ni él entiende. 

Kratos se levantó de la silla superando su rabia ante el relato y le tendió su mano. Haciendo señas a Atreus para que se acercara con él al sofá. Atreus entre sollozos accedió y se sentó a su lado.   
Al segundo siguiente era abrazado el Alfa por sus brazos protectores. 

-Puedes oler mi cuello...si te hace sentir mejor- propuso Kratos para intentar calmarlo. 

Atreus se sonrojó un poco pero accedió y aspiró con necesidad pero con delicadeza. Sintiendo las hormonas alfas tranquilizarlo con facilidad. Consiguiendo dejar de temblar y llorar. Dejando escapar algun sollozó involuntario. 

Kratos relajo su ira al sentir su instinto primordial de proteger al Omega logrado con éxito. Ronroneó sin quererlo y se dejó relajar los músculos como hace tiempo que no hacía. Sentía por dentro que debía también dejar las cosas bien claras en ese momento. Aprovechar que ahora el chico estaba mejor y podía pensar con claridad. 

-Atreus. Ahora estás a salvo, nadie te dañara de nuevo. Yo soy un Alfa y nadie va abusar de un Omega en mi presencia- soltó seriamente sin saber muy bien como pedirle que se quedara y reconfortarlo al mismo tiempo. 

Atreus lo miró algo sorprendido por sus palabras pero no se movió del cálido abrazo protector. 

-Te estoy tan agradecido...eres una buena persona. No te preocupes me iré en la mañana- respondió triste el chico no queriendo causar problemas a ese buen hombre.- Debo reunirme con mi madre...tengo que saber que está bien...pagar el médico...-empezó a decir con angustia renovada.

-Atreus. Mirame- demandó con severidad el hombre mientras le cogía por la barbilla y le hacía mirar con gentileza. Conectando ámbar con azul.- Voy a protegerte y cuidarte. Te quedarás en mi casa hasta que todo se calme y tu madre se recupere ¿Entendido?

-Pero...no puedo esperar tanto ...yo- intentó decir aún intranquilo pero sintiéndose dichoso por la propuesta. 

Pero Kratos lo interrumpió con una mano pidiendo silencio. 

-Escucha, hagamos un trato, haremos un plan para todo esto, iremos a ver a tu madre y pagaremos las facturas. Yo me ocuparé de saber quiénes eran esos tipos y veremos a dónde nos lleva todo esto. A cambio te quedarás en mi casa y me enseñaras a hacer las tareas del hogar...-dijo Kratos ofreciendo su mano a ese cuerpo que estaba aún encajando perfectamente en su pecho y que lo miraba con atención. Se le derretía el corazón "que diga que si porfavor..." Pensó con ansiedad, su olor era tan atrayente. 

-Pero, no parece justo, tú vas ha hacer más por mi que yo por ti- se quejó el chico sintiéndose mal o que se aprovechaba del hombre. 

-¿Tu has visto esta casa? De seguro que un Omega independiente hace mejor trabajo que yo- dijo Kratos con una media sonrisa. Esto sobresalto el corazón de Atreus y finalmente se dejó de rogar. -¿Trato?.- finalizó con su mano tendida. 

Entonces Atreus sonrió de verdad haciendo que Kratos quisiera morirse de felicidad. 

-Trato- sentenció el joven estrechando su mano con firmeza y elegancia. 

Kratos pensó en ese momento que era el mejor día de suerte de su vida.


	3. Vida Casera

Atreus siempre había sido un buen ama de casa desde que su madre enfermó cuando tenía 10 años. Su madre le había enseñado bien y limpiar la casa de su nuevo amigo Kratos no era ningún reto. El reto era ocultar sus sonrojos y timidez ante las miradas y el acercamiento del Alfa. Su Omega ronroneaba del gusto al verse cuidado y protegido por alguien competente. Pero él mismo se sentía extraño, lo conocía desde hace poco y extañamente se sentía atraído por todo el hombre. Su voz, su calor, sus ojos, sus músculo, como lo trataba...se sentía tan indigno. 

Había pasado una semana de todo aquello. De esa horrible experiencia que le ponía los pelos como escarpias de pensarlo. Estaba tan asustado, aunque Kratos siempre abría sus brazos para que se refugiarse en sus músculos y el olor de sus hormonas. Siempre atento a su estado, manteniéndolo todo lo posible tranquilo y con el sentimiento de estar a salvo. Le estaba tan agradecido. 

Atreus había intentado compensarlo como pudo. Había dejado la casa impoluta, hecho ricas comidas caseras de las que Kratos nunca dejaba miga en el plato y siempre repetía. Y colaborando en dar más información a la investigación del hombre. Había superado como pudo su miedo primordial e intentaba detallar como eran los tatuajes del hombre, como era Modi y el edificio o el coche donde lo habían secuestrado. 

No había salido en esa semana de casa y tampoco lo hubiera querido. Ese nuevo nido se sentía tan seguro. Kratos le había casi ordenado dormir en la cama, mientras el hombre dormía en el sofá. Sin quererlo había hecho un nido con almuadas a su alrededor. Estaba preocupado por su madre también pero Kratos aseguró que hoy mismo irían a pagar las facturas. Eso lo tranquilizaba. 

Kratos por su parte había también respondido a la curiosidad de Atreus. Había sido militar, también había estado casado y había tenido una hija. Pero habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Atreus lo había abrazado en ese momento y el hombre había ronroneado por recibir afecto de esa manera. Parecía gustarse y anelar su contacto. Por lo que no escatimó ni negó afecto por su su parte, quería compensar todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. 

Había intentado saber más pero no parecía cómodo en contestar a esas preguntas.  
-¿Eres detective?- preguntó un día tímidamente mientras le servía café con un trozo de tarta de manzana, mientras lo veía hacer anotaciones en su ordenador. 

Al mirarlo Kratos dudó intentando que no cayera mucho su máscara sería. 

-Algo así , la gente me contrata para a veces seguir o espiar a gente - contestó un poco torpe, no sintiéndose bien con mentirle. 

Atreus simplemente sonrió y se disculpó por la pregunta y se fue para no molestar más al hombre. Kratos se sintió mal y se prometió contárselo todo cuando llegara el momento. 

Kratos por su parte estaba enamorando perdidamente del chico, era precioso, amable, dulce y con buen corazón. Quería que fuera su compañero cuando llegara el momento de su celo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Estaba en un momento delicado y angustioso. Y además estaba la madre, llamada Faye, ”¿y Que voy a decirle? ¿Mire, rescaté a su hijo y ahora deseo marcarlo en cuanto llegue su primer celo? ¿Me gano bien la vida matando gente?". 

Y luego estaba el otro tema, cortejarlo, ¿Como podía hacerlo sin estresarlo más?. El chico se sonrojaba y veía como admiraba sus músculo , cosa que no le importaba en absoluto ya que porfin servía de algo su entrenamiento, pero no quería atosigarlo o dar un mal paso. Se sentía muy perdido. Nunca había cortejado un Omega. "¿Y si lo asusto sin querer?" Pensó preocupado. 

No ayudaban tampoco estar furioso, cada vez que descubría algo del caso de Atrus le daban ganas de tirar el ordenador por la ventana. El chico había pasado por mucho y descubrir que fue por un capricho de un policía corrupto le helaba la sangre. Ese tal Modi había muerto hace poco en un tiroteo trabajando como policía según la versión oficial. Pero por lo que contó el chico seguramente fue que la red de personas que había contratado para secuestrarlo le había chantajeado y pedido más al ver que era un Omega. Quizá también por su belleza natural. Pero la red seguía ahí y dudaba que dejarán al chico en paz. Habían invertido tiempo y dinero. 

Entre toda las conversaciones que tuvieron, ya sea por investigar el asunto o por saber más de Atreus, fueron muy agradables. El joven superó la timidez inicial y todo fue mucho más fluido. Le gustaban las manzanas con locura, tenía una serpiente mascota con nombre impronunciable, le gustaba leer libros en otros idiomas solo por el reto que suponía, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que nombraba a su madre y su actitud siempre risueña a pesar de estar enferma...el chico era precioso en todos los sentidos y quería saber todo lo posible sobre él. Sintiéndose egoísta de no contarle más que lo justo por su parte. Temiendo que lo juzgará por ser lo que era. 

Investigó también al posible hombre que lo secuestró,según los tatuajes era Baldur, un matón a sueldo como él pero que trabajaba de forma fija para la mafia de Odín. Era un pirado, dudaba también que dejara escapar al Atreus con todo lo que había visto. Iba a tener que protejerlo a conciencia. Una red así era enorme, necesitaría aliados... Y armas. 

\-----

Cuando se finalizó la semana fueron a ver al hospital de la madre del Omega. Kratos había preguntado por curiosidad por el padre, al parecer su madre le dijo que los había abandonado cuando estaba embarazada. Kratos gruñó ante ello, un desgraciado más que añadir a su lista negra. 

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- dijo Atreus felizmente mirándose al espejo su ropa nueva. 

Kratos se había ocupado de comprar ropas para su nuevo inquilino. Buscó y compró según los gustos que le dijo Atreus. Y parecía haber acertado de lleno. 

-Te ves bien- aduló por detrás Kratos poniéndolo rojito y volviéndose a mirarlo con una exquisita expresión de vergüenza que derretía al hombre. -Toma, con esto no te reconocerán - comentó poniéndole con suavidad una gorra que le quedaba bien. "Como todo" pensó fascinado. 

Cuando la mano pasó por su pelo una onda electrizante de atracción fue sentida por ambos, haciendo que se miraran a los ojos. Al Alfa se le acentuó la respiración, sintiendo su delicioso olor tan cerca. Se acercó con suavidad para oler su cuello de forma tentativa, disfrutando de su tranquilidad. El Omega se sonrojó más y ronroneó levemente por el agradable sentimiento. Intentando tener sus nervios a raya.

Pero Kratos lo olió y pudo contenerse, había aún cosas que hacer y resolver. Ya tendría tiempo para cortejar como es debido. Había descubierto que lo que más le gustaba ahora era quedarse en casa con ese nuevo Omega y oler su dulce aroma mientras hablaba cerca de él. Su Alfa por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba relajado de verdad, y el hecho de salir lo ponía nervioso también. 

-Perdona Atreus. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas en condiciones de salir- se disculpó como pudo dándose la vuelta serio pero nervioso por dentro. 

-E-esta bien. Puedo con esto, necesito saber que mi madre estará bien- dijo con más tranquilidad de la que sentía.- Gracias de nuevo. 

Kratos solo gruñó y se puso el abrigo mientras salían de la casa. Lo hizo todo lo más galante que pudo, abriéndole las puertas de todo, haciendo murmurar un tímido gracias con un fuerte sonrojó. Estuvo tentado de besarle la mano pero lo sintió un poco pronto. 

Pronto llegaron a su destino, intentó tranquilizar a Atreus, pero este estaba muy nervioso. Así que puso música durante el trayecto, contandole alguna anécdota no comprometedora de cuando era militar. Consiguió sacar la primera dulce risa del pequeño y se sintió mareado, sonriendo bobamente. Quería hacer eso de nuevo, conseguir todas sus risas y miradas de ilusión. 

-Aquí es...- comentó esta vez con la voz algo opacada. Con la mirada ansiosa angustiada, apretando contra sí el sobre que llevaba el recibo del banco.v

Kratos le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que lo mirara.  
-Voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento- le dijo con suavidad, viendo gratitud y admiración en sus ojos. Solo con eso se le volvió a hacelerar el corazón. 

Con un asentimiento, salieron del coche.  
Ya en el hospital, Atreus no se separó del brazo que guiaba su hombro, sintiéndose más seguro que ningún otro sitio. 

Sin embargo algo andaba mal para kratos y su entrenamiento militar. Había un par de hombres muy rígidos con traje, cerca del pasallido donde la recepcionista que recogió el recibo les dijo que estaba ingresada su madre. 

El agarre se apretó en el hombro de Atreus haciendo que lo mirara y se diera cuenta de la situación . Kratos hizo un meneo con su cabeza para que se apartará junto a él en el pasillo de al lado. 

-¿Van ha hacer daño a mi madre?- susurró angustiado sin poder evitar desplegar sus hormonas por el miedo. 

Kratos lo contrarrestó desplegando las suyas, tapando ese delicioso olor. No era una buena situación para ello y no quería que nadie más oliera algo tan magnífico...solo él.

-Atreus, respira. Mírame y escucha atentamente- dijo cogiéndolo por los hombros y agachándose a su altura. Viendo complacido como el pequeño seguía sus órdenes casi al instante, confiando - Ahora, vas ha hacer algo importante. Vas a quedarte en el baño, no abras la puerta hasta que vaya yo. Voy a comprobar que tu madre esté bien y descubrir quienes son esos tipos ¿Esta bien?.

Atreus vaciló, seguramente debatiéndose si perder esa oportunidad de ver a su madre. Sin embargo él era listo, y sabía que no debía de ser visto por personas tan sospechosas después de todo lo ocurrido. 

-No tardes porfavor, ten cuidado- suplicó con ojos de cachorro que rompieron el corazón al hombre. El cual asintió y se atrevió a dar un lameton en su cuello para impregnarlo de sus hormonas y paliar un poco el propio olor del Omega. 

Atreus rojito como un tomate solo pudo agradecer de nuevo e irse con prisa al excusado. 

Kratos inspiró el aroma dulce que dejó a su paso, el chico iba a ser su perdición. Iba a tener que destapar un poco su profesión y su anonimato. Pero todo fuera por ese dulce Omega, por lo menos no lo vería en acción. 

Kratos se acercó imponiendo su Alfismo y segregando su supremacía sobre esos estúpido Betas trajeados, que se volvieron al instante de que apareciera por el pasillo. 

-D-disculpe señor, pero no puede pasar. Órdenes policiales- dijo con un intento de bravura poniéndose delante de la puerta. 

Kratos se irgio aún más y los dos betas se encogieron ante el gruñido Alfa del hombre. 

-¿Órdenes del oficial Magni?- gruñó por lo bajo sabiendo por donde iban los tiros. Los dos Betas palidecieron mirándose entre sí. Esos cabrones estaban esperando a que un joven frágil y Omega apareciera e interceptarlo. No un Alfa grande y agresivo.

-C-como usted sabe...- tartamudeo con temor. 

-Decidle que más vale deje en paz al Omega y su madre. O el Espectro no tendrá piedad en la noche- gruñó en modo Alfa haciendo que los Betas se paralizaran y luego salieran con el rabo entre las piernas. 

Kratos suspiró de nuevo calmandose. Tenía que proceder a presentarse a la madre del chico de manera apropiada si quería su aceptación. Sabía que el joven Omega era casero y familiar, por lo que buscaba complacerlo de esa manera. 

Sin embargo, la habitación estaba vacía. Eso no lo había previsto...y debía de haberlo hecho. Esa gente estaba metida en algo muy gordo y estaban acabando con todos cabos sueltos. ¿Que iba decirle ahora al chico?. Ni si quiera podian ir a la policía por la situación de cada uno. 

Estaba trabajando en su cabeza en un plan cuando se vió sorprendido por una dulce voz insegura, proveniente de la puerta, que le derretía el corazón. 

-¿Kratos...?- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Hola todos, si veis que estoy tardando más en subir es porque estoy escribiendo los capítulos más largos como podéis ver. Escribo todos los días no os preocupéis. Espero que los disfrutéis , sois libres de comentar. Muchas gracias por votar.


	4. Acercamiento

Los ojitos azules estaban acuosos mirando la cama vacía. Casi sin atreverse a mirar del todo. Kratos se apresuró a entrarlo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. 

-¿Alguien te vió?- susurró intentando que el chico reaccionara. 

Atreus negó mientras unas lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿La ...la ma...?- intentó decir, pero no podía formular la palabra. Sus ojos estaban angustiados, su olor...Kratos solo quería intentar tranquilizarlo, las lágrimas del chico lo mataban. 

-Ey, no. No podemos saber eso. Lo más seguro esque la hayan secuestrado. Pero dudo que todavía le hagan algo. Lo más seguro para ellos es tener todo en su poder y luego acabar- intentó torpemente explicarse pero debió ser demasiada dura la realidad porque la cara de Atreus fue de horror. 

-Mamá....- susurró acercándose a la cama y mirándola desolado. 

Kratos se mordió el labio. Ahora tenía dos opciones. Guardar al chico en su casa, tenerlo solo para él y ocultarlo del mundo, convencerlo de que todo estaba perdido, en su estado sería facil. pero sacudió su mente ante la idea, no podía hacerle eso a Atreus, por más que estuviera desesperado porque se quedara a su lado. 

Haría la segunda opción ayudarlo en todo ese problema que estaba metido injustamente. Eso además le daría puntos para cortejarlo. 

-Atreus- llamó con gentileza poniendo una mano en su hombro para hacer que lo mirara- Tengo un plan, para rescatar a tu madre y que podáis salir de esta. Solo confía en mi- le reconfortó mientras se agachaba a su altura. 

Atreus se quedó anonadado. Y agarró la mano de su hombro. Haciendo que Kratos la apretara dándole calidez, mirándolo a los ojos con esperanza.  
-¿De verdad?- susurró inseguro mirando con esperanza. 

Kratos asintió y se vio al segundo sorprendido por un abrazo espontáneo del chico que dio un saltito de felicidad. 

-Muchas Gracias. Otra vez. Haré lo que sea para compensarte- dijo más animado contra su cuello. Erizandole el vello a Kratos, sintiéndolo tan cerca...Kratos no tardó en corresponder pudiendo evitar que el chico no notara su tremenda erección. Tener el olor del chico tan cerca era peligroso.

\------

Kratos no pensó que alguna vez tener una erección pudiera ser tan incómodo y desesperante. Había pasado otra semana desde todo aquello. Y la angustia del chico había resultado a más por la inquietud de cómo y dónde estaría su madre. Así que no pudo decir que no cuando Atreus pidió que durmiera con él en la cama. 

Era un regalo divino. El hecho de poder abrazarlo por la noche y que el propio Atreus se apretara a su pecho ronroneando de gusto. Sentía la tranquilidad al dormir como nunca antes. Su Alfa se sentía en manada con el pequeño Omega pacífico en sus brazos. Dándole la sensación de que todo estaba bien. No quería perderlo por nada.

También se abrió un poco más a Atreus. El chico estaba depositando la vida de su madre y la de él en su persona. No quería defraudarlo. Hablaron más, y descubrió que era muy fácil contarle sus pensamientos, cosas de su vida...no llegó a contarle su oficio pero Atreus pareció entender el peligro de su oficio y no presionó. Algo que agradecía enormemente. Era todo tan fácil bajo el calor de las mantas y sus Alfa y Omega en armonía. No se atrevió más que a envolverlo con sus brazos para que se sintiera seguro y ha darle algún que otro lametón en su cuello cuando tenía pesadillas o se sentía angustiado. Pero no se atrevía a pasar todavía la delgada línea y besarlo. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Ni si quiera había había tenido su primer celo. 

Sin embargo esa actitud calmada y cariñosa que tenía con Atreus se esfumaba al salir de la puerta. Y kratos se aseguraba de limpiarse bien de sangre antes de volver a entrar. Debía de seguir trabajando y la investigación seguir adelante. Salió varias veces de casa para matar un par de encargos y el resto para extorsionar a quien fuera para sacarle información de la mafia de Odín y su relación con la policía. 

En un momento llegó a un punto muerto, y vió que debía de sacar al chico de casa de nuevo. Algo que lo ponía nervioso, se le veía ansioso y preocupado por dentro. Aunque nunca molestó a Kratos con sus pensamientos, él lo notaba. Tan considerado y dulce.... Iban a comérselo ahí a fuera si no estaba cerca para protegerlo como la otra vez. Así que con todo, debía de visitar a un viejo amigo. 

El día salió lluvioso, cosa que pareció gustar al joven, estrenando sus botas de lluvia que Kratos había comprado para él. Tomó nota de ese gusto del Omega. 

Hablaron calmadamente, y parecía que vos iban más lentos aprovechando ese momento. Aunque en realidad Kratos lo aprovechó para cortejar y dejar caer algún piropo indirecto. Cosa que ponía rojito a Atreus. Y encantaba ver a Kratos. Cuando se fueron acercando a la casa un silencio cómodo se hizo entre ellos. Para luego empezar ha hablar de nuevo cuando está ya era visible.

-Es un buen tipo, es una buena baza para conseguir información de dónde podría estar tú madre- decía Kratos mientras caminaban por la calle bajo un gran paraguas. Atreus se apretaba a su brazo con suavidad para no mojarse. Tener el olor tan dulce tan cerca era un paraíso y un castigo al mismo tiempo. 

Atreus lo miró infinitamente agradecido y apretó su brazo a la vez que asentía. 

-¿Es amigo tuyo?- preguntó con curiosidad el joven mirándolo con ojos cándidos que aceleraban el corazón del hombre. 

\- Si, supongo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Pero dudo que haya dejado su oficio. Le gusta lucirse en todo lo que sabe.- respondió cogiendo su mano con galantería para pasarlo al rellano de la casa a la que habían llegado y cerrando el paraguas. 

-Por supuestísimo, para algo se es doctor- dijo indignado una anciana voz a sus espaldas que sorprendió a ambos. Haciendo que Kratos no dudara en ponerse delante del chico ante la posible amenaza. El anciano arqueo las cejas incrédulo y luego vio como se asomaba una hermosa criatura curiosa por la espalda del mastodonte. -Vaya, no me hablastes de tu joven acompañante.- le dijo con más suavidad para no asustar al chico. 

Kratos gruñó, no muy contento de que otro oliera a su protegido. 

-E-encantado señor, soy Atreus- dijo con algo de timidez poniéndose al lado de Kratos de nuevo.

-Encantado Atreus, soy Mimir.- Dijo el anciano estrechando su mano con amabilidad, inspeccionando lo de arriba a abajo- y si eres un Omega como creo ver será mejor que pasemos a dentro...y tú, hace mucho que no me visitas, me siento intrigado. 

Atreus se puso rojito asintiendo. Kratos gruñó de nuevo en respuesta conduciendo al chico con suavidad con una mano en la cintura casi sin darse cuenta. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Mimir mientras les abría la puerta. 

-¡Tiene un gatito!- dijo emocionado Atreus en cuanto entró a la humilde morada. Donde el gato pelirrojo se paseaba por la entrada. 

-Si, la llamo Freya. Ten cuidado tiene mal genio y- pero tuvo que callarse cuando está se tofó con mimosidad entre las piernas del niño. El cuál rió dulcemente haciendo sonreír a Kratos mientras colgaba sus abrigos. -Vaya esto se merece un cacao de avellanas ¿Te gusta?.- preguntó al chico viendo como cogía a la ronroneante Freya con delicadeza para mimarla. 

-Si, señor Mimir- respondió con respeto acariciando al gato. 

-Oh, por diós, no me digas señor. ¡Con lo joven que soy!- dijo tramaticamente el anciano haciendo que riera de nuevo embelsemando más al mastodonte que tenía detrás sin saberlo. - y mientras podrás explicarme qué haces aquí en mitad de la mañana. - añadió algo divertido a Kratos al verlo tan distraído por el joven. Haciendo que se sentaran al sofá con gruñido. 

La conversación salió más fluida de lo inesperado. Atreus se sentía seguro en ese ambiente hogareño. Con Freya ronroneante en sus piernas, el cálido chocolate con galletas, el amable Mimir y un musculoso brazo del Alfa Kratos que pasaba por encima del sofá, detrás de sus hombros, ofreciéndole un aura protectora y segura. Su Omega ronroneó junto a Freya. Se sentía a casa. 

La historia del chico quedó con un entrecejo fruncido a Mimir que se quedó mirando a Kratos como preguntando algo que Atreus no llegaba a entender. 

-Entonces ¿Es usted detective? Para encontrar a mi madre...- dijo inseguro Atreus viendo el silencio y las miradas severas que dirigía Mimir a Kratos, que las evitaba incómodo. 

-¿Detective...?- cuestionó estrechando los ojos hacia Kratos quien carraspeó en advertencia- Si, supongo que soy un tipo de detective. Soy Hacker. 

Atreus se quedó con la boca abierta y lejos de rechazarlo se veía admirando lo. Cosa que repuso a Mimir y restauró su humor. 

-Por supuesto que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre jovencito. Investigaré cada cámara de la ciudad y aunque este debajo de una piedra no dudes que la encontraré - dijo decidido poniendo una pose épica para quitarle hierro al asunto para hacerle sonreír. 

Kratos suspiró aliviado como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Mimir. 

-Pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Esto es un asunto delicado- añadió el anciano haciendo gruñir de nuevo. Atreus se preocupó un poco.

-Si es por el dinero, tengo ahorrado en casa Mimir...si solo pudiera ir y ya de paso recoger a Jorg- susurró cabizbajo siendo consciente de nuevo de la situación. 

Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos. Para luego que Kratos fulminara con la mirada a Mimir por ponerlo así y el susodicho le tocó esta vez suspirar. 

-No es eso Atreus. Ayudaré sin dineros de por medio, el mastodonte este es mi amigo. Pero no me parece mala idea de que vayas con Kratos a tu casa e inspeccionar el terreno. Lo miraremos todo.- Esto hizo brillar los ojitos a Atreus y Kratos se relajó. - Por ahora cepilla a mi dulce Freya. La señora es muy duquesa y necesita 3 peinadas al día. - añadió dándole el cepillo. 

Atreus asintió feliz mientras los hombres iban a hablar a la cocina. Kratos intentó acariciar al gato antes de levantarse pero está bufó con indignación , sacando una risita dulce de Atreus y pasándole el cepillo " no seas mela Freya" y está se dejó hacer de nuevo.   
Kratos no se molestó preguntándose si podía comprarle la gata a su amigo si eso le daba tantas risas al Omega. Quería dárselo todo. 

-¿No le has dicho quien eres me equivoco?- le susurró algo molesto el anciano mientras se ponía ha hacer la comida. 

-No...y espero que siga siendo así - gruñó con molestia sacando platos. 

Mimir paró un momento de hacer sus cosas y lo confrontó.

\- Mira, me cabrea que le hayan hecho todo eso al chico, parece un buen chico...y ese olor de Omega...lo va ha tener difícil pasar desapercibido- comentó con pena al final, Mimir era un Beta y extrañaba ver Omegas como en sus tiempos. Solían dar luz al mundo. Atreus era como una rara joya que todo el mundo querría.-¿Pero crees que estará a salvo contigo?

-Lo protegeré de lo que sea. No voy a perderlo- respondió con cara sombría. Mimir sabía que eso quería decir " voy a matar a todo el que lo mire". -Dejaré mi trabajo...cuando llegue el momento.

-Hum...la verdad que, se te ve feliz- dijo más afable al ver la actitud de su viejo amigo.- y el chico parece receptivo...así que apoyaré tu intentó torpe de seducción como caballero de brillante armadura. 

Esto hizo sonrojarse como un tomate a Kratos como nunca antes.

-Él...el...le gusto- dijo incrédulo mirando a las patatas que estaba pelando. 

Mimir rió por lo bajo ya más relajado, viendo lo que ese Omega había hecho a ese corazón de piedra. Y no podía estar más contento. 

-Ya lo creo hermano, te mira con adoración y creo que no le hace feo a tus músculos - rió de nuevo al ver como cortaba la patata muy rápido para paliar sus nervios. "Coladito hasta los huesos" pensó con amorosidad. Dando gracias al cielo de que Atreus hubiera aparecido en sus vidas. 

\-----

Kratos no podía estar más intranquilo y feliz al mismo tiempo. Y todo por las palabras de Mimir y la respuesta de Atreus. 

Habían acabado la comida y Mimir les había dado un par de móviles seguros para contactar con él. El chico lo había recibido con veneración dando las gracias. Al parecer nunca había tenido un móvil y menos uno inteligente. Kratos se propuso darle el que el quisiera y un ordenador, en cuanto todo se solucionara. 

Mimir recomendó ir esa misma tarde ir a casa del chico y recoger las cosas que deseara de allí mientras Kratos buscará pistas, pues seguramente ya habrían pasado por allí, ya fuera la mafia o la policía corrupta. Atreus asintió entusiasmado y las palabras que dijo entonces Mimir...le hubiera arrancado la cabeza:

-No te preocupes, no os molestaré en vuestra maravillosa cita- y Atreus se puso rojo como una grana. Y Kratos se tensó mirándolo. En verdad estaban llevando un día más o menos normal, casi parecía una cita. 

-Gra-gracias señor Mimir, estoy disfrutando mucho de mi cita- susurró tímido mirando a Kratos sin atreverse a meter la pata. 

-Y yo- respondió enseguida Kratos para que no sintiera que hubiera hecho mal. El chico se estaba acercando màs a él y no quería derrumbarlo. Aunque pareciera una loca colegiala enamorada. 

Quizás pudiera besarlo en su casa, si el Omega se sentía más seguro con eso.


	5. Hogares

Atreus iba de nuevo agarrado al musculoso brazo de Kratos, caminando bajo la lluvia con el enorme paraguas. Parecían una bonita pareja. Y eso hacia estar constantemente sonrojado y con las hormonas algo inestables. Cosa que hacia ronronear al Alfa de Kratos. Olía y se veía tan bien. 

Pronto llegaron a la residencia del niño. El chico. Donde Kratos inspeccionó antes el terreno, por si había coches o personas non gratas en la zona. Para después introducirlo de nuevo gentil mente a la residencia. Kratos realmente se estaba esforzando en cortejarlo y Atreus lo notaba sintiéndose abrumado por tanta atención y culpable por qué le gustará estando su madre en peligro. 

-Es una casa muy acogedora- elogió el hombre mirando el saloncito conectado a la cocina. 

-Si...mi madre era decoradora de interiores- comentó con nostalgia recordando sus años más sanos. 

Kratos vió su carita tristona y su estómago se calló de nuevo. Como cuando vió sus lágrimas. No le gustaba verlo triste. 

-Oye, porque no me enseñas a ese tal Jorg antes de empezar a explorar la casa- le comentó realmente interesado por esa extraña mascota. 

Atreus asintió emocionado corriendo en un segundo a lo que sería su cuarto. 

El cuarto de Atreus era sencillo, pero sin duda el cuarto de un Omega. Su cama estaba con almuadas haciendo forma de nido, colores azules y blancos. Un bonito escritorio con armario empotrado. Y para su sorpresa muchos libros, sin vista de ordenador o videojuegos. Se preguntó si sería por gusto o por dineros, quería darle todo lo que el chico anelara y eso era algo importante. 

Atreus se arrollidó ante el terrario deuna mesa baja. Sacando a una serpiente con la cara más rara que había visto en su vida. 

-Jorg ¿Me hechastes de menos?- susurró con amorosidad viendo como la legua de la serpiente lo saludó feliz en respuesta, lamiendo su mejilla. Una escena muy tierna que dió ganas a Kratos de comprarle el terrario más grande que existiera para ese bicho tan raro. -Jorg Kratos, Kratos Jorg. - rió dulcemente presentandolos mientras alzaba un poco la serpiente que se enroscada en su brazo. 

Kratos vaciló un momento mirando a la cara del bicho. Pareciera que se pusiera ha hablar en algún momento. Luego vió la carita de alegría de Atreus con la que miraba a Jorg. Y se dijo que también amaría a la serpiente para hacerlo feliz, por muy cara rara que tuviera. Así pues acarició a la serpiente torpemente. Haciendo que está lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados no reconociendo el olor para luego recibir con gusto el ratón muerto que Atreus le pasó a estrangis para hacerse amigo de la serpiente. No pudo funcionar mejor, el bicho ronroneó del gusto. 

Atreus rió de nuevo feliz y miró a Kratos con amor. Haciendo que su pecho se acelerara. Quería besar esos labios de una vez, sin embargo de su boca salió un:   
-Vamos hay que coger e investigar lo que podamos antes de que anochezca- odiando se a sí mismo de poner decepción en los ojos del joven. "Has estado con montones de mujeres...¿Que demonios te pasa" se recriminó mientras buscaba pistas. 

Atreus aprovechó ha hacer una maleta con ropa suya, cosas de higiene y algún libro. Además de otra aparte con las cosas de Jorg mientras está se alimentaba con avidez después de dos semanas sin nada. Aunque no preocupaba mucho a Atreus, esas serpientes aguantaban 3 meses sin agua y comida. Jorg estaba mimado. 

Cuando terminó salió para ver cómo Kratos había peinado la zona, recogiendo huellas y mirando posibles micros o cámaras. Atreus se le rompió algo al ver toda su casa patas arriba y su cuarto medio vaciado. 

-Todo en orden ¿Acabaste?- preguntó suavemente al verlo algo angustiado. 

-S-si...es solo que. Se me hace raro que esté pasando todo esto- respondió apenado y bajando su rostro. 

-Oye, ven aquí- susurró calmadamente haciendo que se sentará con él en el sofá.

Atreus se sentó sabiendo que quería calmarlo, sus hormonas habían salido disparadas y al segundo Kratos estaba lamiendo su cuello como pensó, era tan reconfortante. Sin embargo se quedó allí más rato de lo usual, cosa que le encantó. El Omega ronroneó a gusto agarrándose a Kratos , cuyo Alfa respondió con otro ronroneó y una de sus manos agarró su cintura con amorosidad sin pensarlo mucho. Al estar las hormonas más calmadas se separaron un poco mirándose a los ojos. 

-Voy a protegerte, lo juro- susurró viendo como esos hermosos oasis brillaban con amor, deseosos de algo más que unas reconfortantes palabras. Y esta vez no quiso decepcionarle. Bajó su rostro y de forma suave lo besó provocando un gemidito de sorpresa del más pequeño. Nunca imaginó que el contacto de labio con labio fuera tan perfecto. El sabor era como una ambrosía, a miel y su olor flores silvestres le hacían disfrutar de un festín de sensaciones. 

Pero no seguiría si el chico no lo deseaba, así pues se separó un poco solo para ver como esas mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Por lo que apresuró a decir:

-Atreus... ¿Me permites ser tu compañero?. Prometo ser digno de ello- susurró esperanzado viendo ese hermoso ser. 

Atreus no se hizo de esperar y esta vez fue él quien lo besó, torpe e inocente. Kratos se sentía derretir. Tan dulce. No dudó en corresponder al beso, demostrándole como se hacía, reafirmando el agarre en su cintura viendo lo bien que respondía. 

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías. Pensé que igual me considerabas muy joven - susurró en respuesta separándose un poco. Con las mejillas tan granas que Kratos juró que podía comérselas. 

-Eres precioso, tan bueno ¿Como no podría quererlo?- continuó hablando en voz baja juntando sus frentes. Haciendo que ambos suspiran de emoción y de alivio.

Un nuevo beso no se hizo de esperar, fogoso y con pasión. Atreus se sintió en el paraíso, Kratos le enseñaba a como mover su boca. Su lengua, sus dientes...sin quererlo Kratos había acabado encima de Atreus y este echado sobre el sofá. El chico se sintió nervioso, pero eran tan bonitas y puras aquellas sensaciones, no quería parar al Alfa. 

A Kratos le sabía tan dulce, tanto tiempo esperándolo, no pensó volver a sentir las mariposas en el estómago. Sus manos se atrevían a acariciar su cintura. Quería tocar todo lo que pudiera, pero no quería verse como un pervertido. Solo quería que su Omega, porque ahora lo era, se sintiera cómodo con todo esto. 

Se separaron un poco en su ensoñación con tantos besos.   
-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Sientes que voy rápido?- preguntó algo preocupado al ver el nerviosismo dentro de los ojos del chico. 

Pero se sintió más tranquilo cuando esté sonrió.   
\- Nunca se sintió tan bien...solo, no sé que tengo que hacer- respondió demostrando su inexperiencia, acariciando tímidamente uno de los musculosos brazos. 

Kratos le devolvió la sonrisa, queriendo que todo eso durara para siempre. Se le veía tan tranquilo y relajado. Su Alfa no podía estar más complacido. 

Pero la falta de luz del exterior le recordó por qué estaban ahí. Luego podría disfrutar más de momentos íntimos, ahora debía de cuidarlo como era debido y ponerlo seguro en su nido. Su nido, sonaba tan bien. 

-Oye...¿te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar?- invitó algo duditativo el hombre musculoso. 

Atreus lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Una cita? Me gustaría mucho pero...¿Es seguro?- preguntó todavía jugueteando con sus músculos, relajado y amoroso. 

-Yo haré que lo sea, no te preocupes- respondió con misma melosidad que los que lo conocieran como Mimir no podrían creerlo. Pero ese chico sacaba lo mejor de sí mismo. Tan dulce. Lo volvió a besar sin dudar, más lento y pausado haciendo que este lo rodeará con sus brazos. Era un auténtico paraíso. 

Entonces un ruido agudo se hizo presente. El teléfono de casa estaba sonando. Haciéndolos separarse.   
Se miraron entre sí con interrogación del teléfono a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes si puede ser alguien confiable?- susurró serio sin quitarse todavía encima del pequeño, estaba tenso, algo olía raro y no sabía que era. Solo quería proteger a su nuevo Omega que había aceptado su proposición. 

-No lo se....puede que Sindri o alguna amiga de mi madre. Aunque si la policía dice de mi que he desaparecido desde hace dos semanas...- empezó a razonar según la información dada por Kratos en su investigación. 

Kratos gruñó no contento, era peligroso que estuviera sonando. Como si fuera una señal de algo. 

-Coje tus cosas y vámonos, esto no me gusta- susurró con cierta prisa dejándolo libre de su prisión amorosa. Atreus hizo lo mandado insofacto portando a Jorg en su terrario y una maleta de mano. Kratos cogió sus investigaciones y fotos a velocidad de vértigo. 

Pero justo cuando se habían reunido en el salón de nuevo cuando un fuerte ruido se hizo presente y uno de los cristales de la ventana de la cocina, cerca de Atreus se rompió en mil pedazos. Haciendo que Atreus chillar y saltar del susto. 

Kratos no perdió tiempo a pesar de que otro estruendo le rozó por el hombro y se ablanzó sobre Atreus empujándolo hacia dentro del pasillo de nuevo. Derribandolo pero protegiendo su cabecita y cuerpo con sus brazos. 

-¡¿Q-que..!?¡Estas sangrando!- intentó exclamar dentro de los músculos el pobre Atreus. Viendo gotear algo de sangre del hombro de su nuevo Alfa. 

-Tranquilo, los muy imbéciles no tienen puntería.- dijo sereno y serio como la piedra calculando las salidas y el tiempo que tenían. 

Atreus lo miró con intensidad comprendiendo que no debía entrar en pánico y colaborar en esto.   
-¿D-debo llamar a Mimir?- susurró intentando que su respiración fuera normal. 

Kratos lo miró haciendo conexión su Alfa con el Omega, relajando por unos segundos a ambos. Agradeciendo que su chico fuera tan listo para actuar racional en una situación así. 

-Si, pulsa la aplicación. Con eso nos bastará. - instruyó viendo como lo hacía con rapidez sin soltar a Jorg.- Bien, ahora no te sueltes por nada de mí cuello. Vamos a subir al tejado ¿Confías en mi? 

Atreus asintió oyendo gritos asustados de gente a fuera y más disparos que entraban por la casa. Atreus se agarró al cuello de Kratos con sus bracitos, poniendo a Jorg en su brazo. Metiendo el terrio en su mochila. Sus piernas no se quedaron atrás y rodearon la cintura del hombre. 

-Buen chico- susurró Kratos sintiéndose más seguro de salir de esta al sentir el olor y la confianza del chico tan cerca. - No van a tocarte, lo juro- le dijo más suave levantándose y besando su cabello antes de ponerse a trepar por la ventana trasera. 

Atreus solo se apretó más en respuesta, confiando en su Alfa. 

Kratos trepó con facilidad hasta arriba, ocultándose entre las sombras de otros edificios. Permitiéndole ver las calles cercanas a ellos. 

-Están ocultos en el edificio de enfrente , los muy imbéciles se cierran en ángulo. No tenemos problema en ir donde Mimir sin ser vistos.-comentó satisfecho de estar luciéndose con su Omega.- Con respecto a la cena...-

-Estoy bien contigo donde sea Kratos si es a tu lado- respondió antes de que pudiera terminar. 

Kratos se sintió tan feliz de oír eso de los labios de alguien, de su Omega. Que no pudo evitar cogerle la cara con ambas manos y besarlo detrás de una chimenea. Atreus gimió de sorpresa y gusto en medio del beso, se estaba tan bien con unas atenciones así. Casi no sentía la lluvia que caía ya sobre ellos de nuevo. 

Pero la gente parecía que hoy no quería dejarles tranquilos y un fuerte claxon les obligó a separarse.   
-Ey tórtolos, vámonos de aquí antes de que me acribillen el coche- dijo Mimir desde la calle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Kratos gruñó molesto pero bajó con un Atreus rojito y feliz pegado como un koala.

-Veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo- comentó divertido mientras entraban todos al coche.- Oh, y veo que un nuevo amigo nos acompaña.- dijo antes de arrancar viendo por el retrovisor la extraña serpiente. 

-Si Mimir , este es Jorg- comentó feliz mostrando a su serpiente cuando estaban ya en marcha sin darse cuenta como Kratos miraba hacia todos lados mientras lo rodeaba protectora mente por los hombros. 

-Encantado Jorg, espero que no te marees- dijo poniendo una nueva marcha y acelerando a toda velocidad. Haciendo chillar de sorpresa a Atreus quien fue apresado por los fuertes brazos de Kratos y hechando sobre la tapicería.

Al segundo que llegaron a una gran avenida los disparos y el jaleo quedó atrás. Atreus miró interrogante a Kratos de porque estaban echado en la tapicería.

-Antes casi te da una bala. No quiero que pase lo que pudo hacer- explicó en voz baja sorprendiendo a Atreus por su mirada preocupada. 

Entonces lo miró con calidez, y acercó su rostro para besarlo dulcemente.  
-Todo está bien...mi Alfa- dijo con cariño al separarse. 

Kratos iba a volver a besar por enésima vez esos labios cuando la lengua de Jorg le lamió serpentina mente su mejilla. Haciendo gruñir al Alfa para luego mirar la extraña cara de la serpiente.

Pero se suavizó cuando Atreus rió por lo bajito.   
-Ya te lo dije, le gustas - susurró divertido el pequeño.   
Kratos gruñó de nuevo. Pero esta vez complacido para besarlo cuántas veces quisiera. Atreus era como una droga, una vez probado imposible de dejar.

Mimir los miró por el retrovisor con una sonrisilla. Era bonito ver cómo su viejo amigo había encontrado el amor en un ser tan único. 

\----

Atreus dió un besito al bendaje de Kratos cuando terminó de bendarlo y curar su roce de bala.   
-Sin duda con eso último se curará mucho antes- ronroneó el Alfa sensualmente montando a Atreus en su regazo a orcajadas. 

Atreus se sonrojó y se dejó besar. Mimir los había traído a casa de Kratos y se había despedido alegremente dandole al hombre las cintas y CDs de todo lo que había encontrado. Que lo llamara cuando juntara todas las piezas para reunirse nuevamente. 

Kratos agradeció todo con un gruñido y Atreus dió hasta reverencias como gratitud. En la casa Kratos había puesto a un lado todo lo que llevaban y a Jorg en su terrario. Ya que este quería besar a Atreus hasta quedarse dormido. Pero el peque no le dejo ya que quería curarle la herida. Y eso hicieron, a cambio de que luego el Alfa pudiera divertirse retozando con él en la cama. 

-Kratos...tu...- empezó a decir separándose, las preocupación le rondaba. Este miró con atención- Cuando descubras todo...¿Me lo contarás verdad?¿Sin secretos?- preguntó con ojitos desesperados de cachorro que mataron por dentro al ex militar. 

-Por supuesto Atreus, no quiero ocultarte nada- se sinceró, no quería pero, era muy difícil no hacerlo sin hacerle daño. Tenía un gran dilema con el que lidiar. 

Atreus asintió complacido y se acurrucó en el pecho del Alfa ronroneado. Esperando que todo saliera bien, en el pecho de ese hombre todo parecía tan perfecto. Seguro.


	6. Descubrimientos

-Me haces cosquillas- susurró riendo Atreus mientras se retorcía un poco bajo los besos en el cuello y debajo de su oreja. Mientras Atreus intentaba hacer la cena inútilmente, siendo agarrado por la cintura, mientras otra mano le agarraba su culo redondito masajeando lo. Atreus gimió levemente ante esa caricia. 

Kratos sonrió ante ese sonido entre sus besos, era tan encantador. Lo reconocía, había estirado algo más de lo normal su investigación. Atreus lo distraía, aunque no voluntariamente. Lo miraba andar admirando su paso delicado, le encantaba provocar risa y hacer desaparecer un rato su mirada opacada por el recuerdo de su madre. Está era una de sus formas preferidas, pillarlo desprevenido y besarlo con delicadeza. Estaba extasiado con su olor, el cual notaba un poco más picante últimamente.

Intentaba ir lento para no asustarlo, el Omega era joven y sin experiencia. Así que se resistía a tirarse encima del chico o meterse con él en la ducha. Mucha era la tentación. Pero en vez de eso, le enseñaba a dar besos con delicadeza, le acariciaba con suavidad la cadera, se abrazaban con amor en la cama y permitía que Atreus experimentara acariciando sus músculos, permitiendo iniciar sus besos. Y el chico estaba encantado con eso, para Kratos eso era suficiente para refrenar sus deseos más primitivos. 

También lo elogiaba hasta ponerlo como un tomate.   
-Eres hermoso- susurró con amor en más de una ocasión mirando como limpiaba los platos y este se enrojecía hasta las orejas ocasionándole una risita. Aunque luego se las devolvía para su grata sorpresa.  
-Eres...increíble- comentó al verlo entrenar en su pequeño gimnasio mientras levantaba pesas.   
Kratos se había girado y le había sonreído haciendo que se acercara para besarlo. 

Las charlas eran muy fluidas y no existían los silencios incómodos. Además el cumpleaños del joven se acercaba, habían pasado otra semana juntos y solo quedaban un par de días para ese gran día. Kratos estaba adquiriendo toda información posible para hacerle un buen regalo y llevarlo algún sitio bonito. 

Estaba en el paraíso, y sabía que después de lo averiguado hoy tendrían que llamar a Mimir y contarle todo a su chico. Y no le gustaba la idea, todo era perfecto y toda esa realidad se podía ir a pique por culpa de esa gente. Esa maldita gente que había osado tocarlo, dañarlo y secuestrado. Deseaba instintivamente marcarlo y que nadie más osara acercarse. Pero no lo haría, el chico era muy joven, acaban de empezar y no iniciaría ni la insinuación aún con su celo. Necesitaba saber si él podía ser lo mejor para Atreus y el total consentimiento del joven. Y para eso pasaría aún un tiempo. 

-¿Te gusta?- susurró provocativamente en su oreja para luego morderla como si fuera un rico bocado. 

Atreus gimió un -Si~- y sin querer se frotó su culito con la erección de Kratos. Kratos jadeó ante aquello. Iba a separase con susto por si había incomodado al chico. Pero Atreus se volvió y se lo impidió, lanzándose en un beso apasionado, agarrando a Kratos por el cuello. Con sus manos llenas de harina. Después de una semana de besos y caricias Atreus...quería más. 

Kratos lo captó al instante, inmensamente feliz de que su Omega pudiera leerle el pensamiento.  
-M-más, porfavor- suplicó sin saber que estaba pidiendo exactamente.-Y-yo necesito-intentaba explicar con un rojo furioso. 

Kratos lo entendía y al momento estaba apartando las cosas de un manotazo de la encimera volviendo a besarlo. Con pasión, con locura casi. El ambiente se había calentado en unos pocos momentos. 

-Lo sé- respondió en un gruñido ronco mientras arrancaba su delantal provocándole un gemido de sorpresa. Siendo besado de nuevo de forma salvaje mientras era acariciando con avidez y puesto con rapidez sobre la encimera. 

Los suspiros se hicieron presentes cuando bajó por su cuello mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Atreus. Era tan placentero oírlo y sentirlo de esa manera, hacerlo disfrutar. 

Uno de los botoncitos rosados estuvieron pronto dentro de la boca de Kratos, haciendo jadear a Atreus más fuerte que antes. Miró de reojo esa carita hecha un desastre de placer, no dudaba que su trabajo y experiencia gustaban al chico. 

El otro no se hizo de esperar y el pequeño se atrevió a posar las manos en sus músculos. Disfrutando de su Alfa semental que le daba tanto. 

Los besos fueron bajando por su ombligo. Y cuando llegó a su cintura sus manos quitaron la cremallera de los pantalones, dejando ver el pequeño miembro viril erecto. 

Katos se paró para observarlo de nuevo unos momentos, no fuera a ser que su Omega se abrumara aunque su olor decía todo lo contrario. 

-M-más...- suplicó no queriendo parar todas esas sensaciones maravillosas.   
-Por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa volviendo a su trabajo. 

Pronto descubrió Atreus el aprecio por la talentosa boca de Kratos. La humedad, calidez y los traviesos movimientos que tocaban partes que vagamente conocía, le estaban volviendo loco de placer. Ya ni siquiera controlaba sus gemidos, ni cuan alto los hacia. Ni los sonidos indecentes que por primera vez salían de su boca.

Kratos por su parte saboreaba cada sonido, tan precioso. Le daban unas ganas locas de abrirlo de piernas, empotrado contra la encimera y marcarlo con intensos orgasmos. Perderse en su olor. Pero no era tiempo, y él lo sabía. 

-Kra-kratos~- gimió derretido como pudo retorciéndose y agarrándose en la cabeza de ese mastodonte. Kratos gruñó al ser llamado de esa manera tan provocativa y sus manos reafirmaron el agarre en los esbeltos muslos.- Me vengo~- terminó añadiendo siendo derretido por los usos de la boca de ese hombre. 

Finalmente Atreus dió un par de espasmos aún dentro de la boca del hombre, corriendose con un largo y sensual gemido. Mientras sus piernas se apretaban más por reflejo al cuerpo de su amante. 

Kratos bebió hasta la última gota. Sabía como el mejor de los bombones, y olía como la gloria de los dioses. No le importaría para nada hacerlo cuántas veces quisiera el chico. 

-¿Te ha gustado?- ronroneó melosamente levantándose e inclinándose de nuevo hacia el Omega hecho un desastre jadeante y desordenado por su culpa. 

-Si, si. Estuvo genial, yo nunca he sentido algo así - ronroneó de vuelta rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Kratos. Acercando sus rostros con la misma melosidad de Kratos. Haciendo ronronear a ambos bastante fuerte. 

-Me alegro, lo haré todas las veces que quieras - susurró antes de acercarse a besarle de nuevo con lentitud. En eso acercamiento el miembro enorme de Kratos rozó con el chico. 

-Oh, pero tú no- empezó a decir preocupado de que Kratos no hubiera tenido antenciones del mismo tipo. 

-No te preocupes por eso, yo estoy muy bien créeme - le respondió mirándolo con amor. - No tienes ni idea del placer que me da verte , oírte , escucharte de esa manera...- le dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba toda su extensión. 

Atreus se mordió el labio y enrojeció al verse tan venerado , con tantas atenciones de amor. 

-No te preocupes chico, si deseas complacerme en ese sentido ya lo harás, pero antes quiero hacerte aprender disfrutando- le explicó ayudando a ponerse en pie en el suelo de nuevo y a volver a vestirse. 

Ambos se volvieron a besar sin querer separarse el uno del otro. Atreus apoyado en los pectorales, mientras Kratos lo mantenía bien cerca por la cintura. 

-Abre un poco más la boca- solicitó con suavidad Kratos , mientras se deleitaba por enseñar los tipos de beso francés tranquilamente después de ese encuentro pasional. 

Atreus rojito y sintiéndose mejor que nunca hizo lo pedido. Estaba debajo de su Alfa, aprendiendo a besar con un buen y experimentado maestro. Era suave y amoroso. Atento por si quería parar en algún momento. Estaban tan felices. 

Entonces el timbre de casa sonó. Kratos gruñó molesto porque ese horrible pitido había separado del beso a Atreus. 

-Será Mimir- susurró con una sonrisa intentando apartarse con suavidad. Pero Kratos no quería y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia sí. 

-Que espere un poco- ronroneó travieso viendo la facilidad con la que podía someter a Atreus en el placer. Ahora con ese avance tenía más ganas de hacer cosas más íntimas. Todas que el Omega permitiera. -Un Netflix and chill estaría bien ahora ¿No te parece?.

-Pero- Intentó decirle Atreus sin poder dejar de ser sumiso ante la presencia de su Alfa. Pero otro beso lo calló derritiendo lo por dentro. 

-Ya, ya mastodonte, haz caso al chico y deja tu corneta en los pantalones- dijo Mimir entrando con unas llaves desde la puerta principal.

Kratos gruñó aún más molesto de que usará su copia de llave para interrumpirlo en su momento íntimo con su pedacito de cielo. 

-¡Mimir! Perdona- exclamó feliz y algo avergonzado por todo. Separándose suavemente de Kratos para recibir a Mimir y abrazarlo. 

-Te veo bien pequeño ¿Te trata bien?- preguntó al ver la fogosa escena. El chico olía demasiado bien para su bien. Y su amigo no era de los que solían andarse con delicadezas. 

-Si Mimir, estupendamente - sonrió como mil solas cogiendo su abrigo.- La comida estará lista pronto. Porfavor poneos cómodos. Solo falta mi bizcocho. 

Mimir hizo una ridícula reverencia a Atreus y este rió como los ángeles. Kratos no podía ya gruñir molesto ante eso. 

-Aun no sé cómo se ha fijado en ti. ¡A sí espera, los musculos insanos tuyos! O será el tatuaje rojo, Ah, está juventud- le dijo a Kratos mientras entraban al salón. 

-Le hago sentirse bien- Intentó decir en un grumoso mientras se sentaban en el sofá a esperar. 

Mimir lo miró con media sonrisa, y luego le cambió un poco la cara a una más seria. 

-Se ve...y va necesitar más de eso en cuanto hablemos. Lo que averiguastes, no es bueno.- dijo Mimir por lo bajo recordando todo el reporte que redactó. 

Kratos miró a su amigo y luego sus manos. 

-Basta con que sepa, que haré lo que sea por él-dijo con resignación.

-No puedes ocultarse lo más tiempo si quieres que sea tu compañero hermano- reprochó el anciano oyendo como tarareaba desde la cocina. Dicendole cosas dulces a Jorg. - Yo creo que lo entenderá. El chico es comprensivo. 

Kratos suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara. Resignando se a lo que tenía que pasar. 

Cuando Atreus entró al salón risueño pero al ver la cara de ambos se sintió mal por dentro sin saber porqué. 

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó duditativo poniendo la comida encima de la mesa. 

-Tranquilo Atreus, tu solo siéntate tenemos que contarte varias cosas- dijo Mimir de forma amable señalando el sofá de enfrente. 

Atreus con algo de miedo se sentó con delicadeza. Prestándoles toda su atención. Kratos se quiso morir cuando vio sus brillantes oasis mirarlo con esa expectación. No quería que se opacaran.

-Hemos averiguado quienes te secuestraron y porque ahora te buscan. Gracias a nuestra investigación paralela- resumió Mimir con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.- Porfavor guarda la calma hasta que acabemos- solicitó el Beta al ver la angustia en el Omega. Atreus asintió sumiso. Kratos no podía decir ni una palabra tenso en el sitio. 

Mimir tomó aire y empezó ha hablar:

-Modi, era un policía corrupto. Este policía tenía la mala costumbre de comprar a sus víctimas. Pero contigo no pudo, por lo que alquiló los servicios de Odín, uno de los mayores mafiosos de esta ciudad- empezó contando lo que ya sabía el Omega para ponerlo en situación - Sin embargo, el encargado de tu secuestro era uno de los hijos de Odín y en cuando vió que eras un Omega, tenía la autoridad suficiente para subir tu precio y porque no....hacer que Modi renunciara a ti. 

-Pero se negó el día que iba a pagar- razonó Atreus con voz bajita recordando los tiros. 

-Exacto, el problema es que lo mataron en la trifulca. Y ahora Magni, su hermano, el cual también es policía corrupto. Se enteró de todo y busca eliminarte antes de que seas capturado de nuevo por la mafia.- siguió explicando Mimir atento a las reacciones de Kratos que parecía aberle metido escoba por el culo. 

-Para vengarse de la muerte de su hermano y haciendo que no puedan adquirir el producto que desean- volvió a razonar el joven manteniendo la angustia a raya. 

-Muy bien,el fue quien mando los hombres a por tu madre y esperó poder interceptarte cuando fueras a pagar la factura médica. Hemos visto los vídeos, al parecer se enteraron porque interrogaron a tu jefe, Sindri. Abogando que era investigación policial. Pero el en un principio se negó, seguramente recordando lo que pasó con Modi en su local....no te preocupes, está bien, solo lo golpearon un poco- intentó tranquilizar oliendo su culpa. Kratos quería abalanzarse a abrazarlo y lamerle el cuello pero debía de estarse quieto todavía. 

-En cuanto a tu madre, creemos que está bien. Al parecer se la llevaron el mismo día que llegaste al hospital, pero fueron los hombres de Baldur. No han vuelto ha hacer ningún movimiento visible, lo que quiere decir que saben que no pueden obrar tan al descubierto por culpa de la policía corrupta. Es más, el tiroteo fue Magni, seguramente averiguó donde vivías y esperó con un franco tirador hasta que volvieras. - se explicaba Mimir, temeroso por la nueva pregunta. 

-¿Mi madre está viva?- dijo viéndose tragado en la angustia, volviendo a saber lo que podría estar pasando. 

-Por supuesto y además los mafiosos se la llevaron sin rudeza según vi en las grabaciones. Que este enferma hará que seguramente la cuiden mejor. No te preocupes por ello, la necesitan...para sacarle información y...- se calló ya que llegaba el turno de Kratos, el cual estrangulada sus puños de manera nerviosa. 

Atreus miró a ambos confundido al imponerse el silencio hasta que Kratos habló:

-Lo que busca Magni es matarte, lo que busca Baldur es atraer todos los cabos implicados y acabar con ellos, al parecer Odín te quería solo para él en cuanto Baldur contó tu condición, siempre a deseado un Omega al que unirse, como todos los Alfas. Y yo soy el principal. Si acaba conmigo, atrayendo me a donde esté tu madre, para poder acceder a ti fácilmente. Ellos fueron los que pusieron tu casa patas arriba- Explicó Kratos cautelosamente.

-Porque saben quién eres tu- razonó de nuevo con algo de miedo. 

-Si...saben lo que soy quien soy...- decía el Alfa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Suplicándole que no lo dejara.- Un asesino a sueldo.-

Atreus se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. Al principio sorprendido, pero luego se avisaron sus ojos. Kratos sintió pánico horrible de que ese fuera el último momento juntos y Mimir iba a intervenir. Pero el Omega sorprendió a todos. 

Atreus se abalanzó sobre Kratos y lo abrazó, rompiendo a llorar.

-No me importa lo que seas, no quiero ponerte en peligro...- sollozaba , Kratos lo abrazó enseguida después de la sorpresa inicial y Mimir estaba en shock mirando la escena. -Te quiero...- declaró aún llorando en su cuello, intentando que su olor lo calmara. 

Kratos se congeló en el sitio, pero no se resistió y le besó el pelo con fiereza. Cuanto tiempo hacia que nadie le decía algo así. 

-Yo también te quiero Atreus- correspondió en su oído y procedió a lamer la glándula del cuello del Omega, sabiendo cómo lo relajaba. 

Mimir sonrió al ver finalmente ronronear a ambos viendo como se tranquilizaban. 

-Kratos tenía miedo de que lo rechazara por lo que es. Pero yo sabía que eras especial Atreus- dijo risueño Mimir. 

Kratos le miró agradecido de que le hubiera dado el valor para hablar todo esto. 

-¿Ahora que haremos?- susurró en el cuello del Alfa. 

-Oh, tenemos un plan para burlarnos de las narices de ambos. Rescatar a tu madre, teatralizar nuestra muerte y huir a Alaska u otro lugar- respondió Mimir sin perder su sonrisa. 

-¿Tu también Mimir?- preguntò preocupado de se quedará solo en el peligro. Separándose un poco del Alfa.

Mimir rió ante esa declaración tan inocente. 

-Si yo quisiera podría quedarme aquí y hacerles el calvo cada vez que quisieran encontrarme...pero sé que tú no querrías eso. ¿Que te parece si te hago clases de preparatoria para la universidad?. Si tu mastodonte no se muere de celos vamos- dijo divertido al ver la cara siempre ceñuda de Kratos.

-Claro que quiero. - dijo emocionado Atreus sentándose recto en el regazo de su Alfa. Luego lo miró y Kratos no pudo más que ceder al momento a esa petición. Todo lo que pidiera el Omega sería una orden para su Alfa. 

Kratos solo asintió sin darse cuenta de la cara de bobo que tenía. Atreus rió rojito y avergonzado. Mimir soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Vamos Atreus, quiero comprar esa comida tuya- recibiendo otra risita cantarina que alegró el corazón a ambos.


	7. Hormonas

-Atreus ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Kratos preocupado tomándole la fiebre, había estado durmiendo mucho después de la noticia. Casi dos días seguidos y solo se había levantado para hacer sus necesidades y casi no había comido.

-Hmm~, solo cansado- susurró entre las sábanas u el pecho de Kratos. Sin abrir siquiera los ojos.

Kratos gruñó no satisfecho con la respuesta, su olor está algo inestable y le preocupaba que estuviera enfermando.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- preguntó en un susurro no queriendo separarse del débil Omega.

Atreus simplemente se recogió más en su pecho ronroneado.  
-¿Puedes hacerme un café?. En un rato hay que ir donde Mimir y mientras quiero bañarme. Huelo mucho y no me gusta- pidió oliendo un poco del cuello de su Alfa.

-No tenemos porque ir, si no te sientes bien podemos quedarnos- le respondió en el mismo tono acariciando su contarno de cadera, no queriendo que se esforzara.

Atreus entonces abrió los ojos con pereza y lo miró a los ojos con calidez.

-Es mi mamá- simplemente respondió con una leve sonrisa. Y Kratos ya no pudo decir que no con el corazón en un puño. Si fuera por él, habría abandonado a la madre y se hubiera escapado con Atreus a algún lugar. Pero Atreus tenía un corazón de oro y no lo haría. Y él cumpliría todos sus deseos.

\-------

Cuando estuvieron en una cabaña a las afueras de verano, propiedad de Mimir. Atreus se puso muy contento al ver que el plan estaba bastante bien planteado. Kratos se relajó bastante al sentirlo y sus músculos lograron destensarse un tanto viendo como acariciaba a la gata de manera tranquila. Mimir no perdió la tensión y olor que Atreus generaba en el Alfa sin saberlo. Tan precioso. Estaría alerta, el celo andaba cerca.

El plan estaba ya hecho, se reunirían esa tarde con un conocido de ambos. El cual tenía un buen arsenal y al saber de la situación no dudó en ayudar. Al parecer no tenia mucho aprecio a la mafia de Odín.

-Huele mucho hermano, pronto llegará su celo. Y no me extrañaría que fuera en su cumpleaños- le comentó Mimir por lo bajo mientras el chico se daba otro baño para intentar aplacar su olor por un rato.

Kratos se tensó mientras ayudaba a poner equipos de informática en el maletero del coche. No había pensado en eso, pero por los síntomas todo parecía indicarlo.

-Eso es mañana....estaremos en casa, no hay problema- respondió nervioso intentando serenarse. El hecho de poder marcar a Atreus le volvía loco, completamente dispuesto y solo para él.

-Ese no el problema, ¿El chico quiere ser marcado? ¿Vas a protegerlo y cuidarlo de un posible embarazo no deseado?- empezó a preguntar Mimir para que su amigo se diera cuenta de la responsabilidad que era tener un Omega tan joven e inexperto.

Kratos se congeló un poco. Había pensado en usar condón por supuesto, pero no en el hecho de que Atreus pudiera no quererlo aún. Parecía tan agusto con sus toques amorosos.

-Yo...claro que iba a tomar precauciones pero...¿Tu crees que él no quiere?- dijo duditativo mirando al anciano.

Mimir puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto que quiere, pero la marca es un compromiso de por vida donde sale perdiendo el Omega si los abandonan. Háblalo con él- le explicó el hombre viendo como Atreus se acercaba ya.

Kratos asintió, estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes tuvo una responsabilidad tan grande de cuidar así a una persona. Ni su esposa e hija fueron Omegas. Siempre supo que podrían ser independientes. Pero la conexión de un Alfa - Omega y todo lo que conllevaba. Le hacía ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

-¿Como te encuentras hermanito?- preguntó Mimir cuando estuvo al lado.

-Algo mejor, perdón por la tardanza- respondió con una cálida sonrisa cuando Kratos le acarició el pelo de forma mimosa, enrojeciendose cuando Kratos lamió su cuello con cariño para apaciguar su olor y se sintiera más seguro.

-Tranquilo peque, todo saldrá bien. Brock es algo rudo pero sin maldad- le dijo Mimir sonriendo. Necesitaba que el Omega se sintiera seguro, pues sino el celo podría venir antes.

\-------

Atreus se sentía tan cansado que casi se duerme en el hombro de Kratos. El cual lo cogía por la cintura y lo apaciguaba con besos en su frente, preocupado y culpable por haberlo sacado de casa.

Al llegar a la casa se despejó un poco frotándose los ojos y al bostezar salió un sonidito Omega muy mono, pero que hizo mirarse preocupados a ambos hombres. Siendo esos sonidos inicio de celo. Lo que hizo a Mimir también sentirse culpable de sacar al chico de su lugar seguro al verlo con las hormonas a punto de caramelo.

-¡¿Que putas a sido ese sonido?!- gritó un hombre enano al abrir la puerta de golpes. Saliendo como un poseso con el entrecejo fruncido. Portando una escopeta enorme.

Atreus se ocultó asustado detrás de Kratos, segregando hormonas sin parar.   
Kratos gruñó agresivamente en modo Alfa al enano. Tensando todos los músculos del cuerpo, ocultando a Atreus en su espalda por completo.

Brock se quedó sockeado con la nariz arrugada. Él también era un Alfa y podía oler las hormonas asustadas de un Omega apunto de celo y un Alfa agresivo y potente.

-Kratos...Mimir. ¿Que demonios?¿Donde..?- intentaba ponerse en situación intentando acallar sus instintos Alfa.

-Tranquilo Brock. Tu, mastodonte relaja el miembro- intentó conciliar alzando las manos en son de paz. Para luego agacharse a la altura de Atreus que temblaba por culpa de tanta hormona. - Tranquilo hermanito, es sólo otro gruñón, no hay nada que temer- le dijo e voz baja dándole la mano, dándole el valor para salir.

Cuando Atreus se asomó temeroso, Brock bajó el arma con ojos como platos.

-Un Omega...-susurró embelsemado, no pudiendoselo creer.

-Si, y es mi compañero- gruñó con cara de pocos amigos.

Finalmente Brock guardó su arma y escupió de lado.

-Joder siempre vienes con problemas detrás - masculló entrando en casa dejando la puerta abierta para que entraran.

Más tranquilo, con unos cuantos lametones de Kratos en su glándula y miradas amables de Mimir, Atreus entró dentro de la cabaña con el resto.

\- He aquí la casa de las armas. Más vale que pageís bien, porque por vuestro correo estáis hasta el cuello- gruñó abriendo una estantería enorme de armas, llendo al grano.- Tu, mierdecilla, ¿Sabes sujetar un arma?.

Atreus se congeló un poco mirando la casa, algo temeroso de ese hombre. Pero un golpe poderoso tamborileo la mesa haciendo fruncir el ceño a Brock por lo agresivo que se mostraba el ex militar.

-Más respeto, él es mi Omega. Y tiene nombre, Atreus- gruñó con agresividad el hombre musculoso. No iba a tolerar ni un mínimo desprecio a su Omega.

Mimir iba a separar un poco a Atreus, tanta testosterona Alfa podría ponerlo en celo repentinamente. Y no les convenía ahora una pelea entre alfas.

-¡Deja ya tus orgullos y respetaa a tu invitado!- gritó una voz más chillona mientras Brock recibía un capón por detrás. Una voz que no tardó en reconocer Atreus.

-¡Sindri!- exclamó con alegría sonriendo como mil soles. Dando un saltitito hacia alante con felicidad, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Atreus!- exclamó el susodicho brincando hacia adelante y abrazándolo con efusividad. -¡Estaba tan preocupado, tu madre no respondía mis llamadas!

Atreus solo se apretujó más calmándose sus hormonas por un tiempo por el olor Beta del conocido.

Mimir suspiró mientras Brock se sobaba la cabeza y Kratos gruñía por dentro de celos, pero sin hacer nada por fuera al ver como su Omega reconocía a ese Beta como parte de la manada.

-Por eso estamos aquí, ¿Te contó tu hermano ?- comentó Mimir sacando su portatil y preparándolo en una mesa.

-Si pero...todavía me cuesta creerlo, nunca pensé que te metieran en el mundillo como el de mi hermano a la fuerza, lo siento tanto- respondió dirigiéndose primero al anciano y luego a su antiguo empleado. Oliendo sus peligrosas hormonas del pre-celo.-¿Estás bien?- susurró esto último al ver a ese macho alfa tan enorme, como había impregnado sus hormonas en el chico.

-S-si, Kratos me cuida muy bien- respondió tímido a su pregunta y todo lo que ello implicaba. Poniéndose rojito. -¿Tu?, Te atacaron por mi culpa ¿no es así ?- susurró preocupado viendo la venda en su cabeza.

Sindri sonrió y pudo verse como Brock se relajaba bastante, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, no te preocupes soy hueso duro de roer. Además no fue tu culpa que sean unos malnacidos.- respondió llevándolo al salón donde estaba Mimir. - He preparado Te , tu no te preocupes por el enano este, le doy los capones necesarios para que nos ayude a rescatar a tu Faye.

Con el ambiente más relajado ambos alfas no pudieron más que disculparse con gruñidos el uno al otro. Eran buenos amigos, pero las hormonas, son las hormonas.

\-------  
El día pasó más relajado, Brock presentó a su hermano a Mimir y Kratos. Al final todo el mundo vio entre ellos, aquellos que no se conocían, que no eran malas personas. Solo gente que quería cuidar de Atreus.

El plan se llevaría acabo el domingo, así aprovecharían el pico tránsito de la ciudad. Y si los policías o la mafia armaban jaleo, serían más percibí les por la gente.

Irían por la tarde noche, Brock haría el teatro de pasar armas con su furgoneta en la nave donde estaba identificada su madre. Mimir iría en realidad con sus trastos para inihbir las cámaras en la furgoneta y abrir las que estuvieran cerradas.   
Kratos se encargaría de los guardias, dando paso a Sindri y Atreus para rescatar a su madre. Al parecer Sindri había estudiado para enfermería en sus tiempos y podría curar las heridas inmediatas de su madre. Además entre Brock y Mimir habían hecho ya los pasaportes y papeles nuevos para Alaska. Iba a ser una nueva vida para todos. 

Luego escaparían en modo sorpresa, cosa que hizo gruñir a los Alfas ya que no les gustaba el descontrol. Sin embargo Arturo había sonreído feliz junto a Sindri, para los Alfas eso era suficiente. 

En eso que Atreus se sintió un poco peor y pidió ir al baño antes de irse. Notaba a Kratos tenso y ansioso por dentro. Era un hombre estoico , pero sus miradas estaban cargadas de nervios y deseo. Cosa que también ponía ansioso al propio Atreus, tenia tantas ganas de ser de ese Alfa tan bueno. 

Sin embargo el dia parecia no estar con ellos hoy, pues un estruendo empezó a oirse desde afuera. Coches, enormes 4 por cuatro de color negro. Atreus se quedó paralizado en el baño, no sabiendo que pasaba. Iba a salir pero la voz de alguien familiar salió desde fuera. Baldur. No sabia que estaba gritando exactamente entre todo el ruido, pero pudo distinguir entre todo ello "la puta Omega" Atreus entre las hormonas y sus recuerdos del secuestro no pudo más que quedarse agazapado al lado del lavabo. Su instinto Omega estaba en pánico, estaba entrando en celo y no podía dejar que ese Alfa lo encontrara, no deseaba hacer cachorros con él.


	8. Celo

-Vamos hermanito no te preocupes, todo va ha estar bien- intentaba consolar Mimir a ese Omega agazapado y tembloroso ya en celo. Y olía a miedo, un olor que ponía nervioso a cualquier Alfa. 

Baldur había llegado con unos pocos hombres en dos todoterrenos. Armados y dando voces. Reclamando a gritos lo que era suyo. Mimir se culpó por dentro por no haber caído que Brock podría estar pinchado. Sabiendo el rumor dentro de los suburbios de su relación de armero con el Espectro. 

Kratos había enfurecido al instante y su modo Alfa se disparó al notar dos olores peligrosos juntos. Un Omega en celo con miedo y un Alfa invadiendo territorio. No le estrañó que saliera como un loco sacando los colmillos listo para enfrentarse a ese usurpador. Y por la parada de los gritos de Baldur supuso que ese Alfa había olido del celo del Omega y había aceptado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. 

Por suerte Brock también era un Alfa y había tomado al Omega en la manada al aceptarlo en su territorio. Por lo que no había dudado en tomar un bazuca para masacrar a todo el que osara acercarse.   
Sindri había ido corriendo, según las indicaciones de su hermano, a la azotea. 

Mimir había buscado al chico por toda la casa hasta que lo encontró agazapado en ese rincón del baño. Completamente en celo. 

Atreus hizo un ruido animal lastimero, sus ojos estaba vidriosos en busca de necesidad. No había Alfa que acudiera a su llamada, y el miedo e inseguridad estaban disparadas por culpa de la proximidad de un Alfa agresivo.

-Ven aquí peque, iremos a tu nido ¿Eso estaría bien?- arrulló Mimir con tranquilidad extendiendo sus manos con suavidad. Tenso por dentro ante el inminente ataque y por qué el Omega colaborara.

El hecho de decir nido fue suficiente como para considerarlo y el pequeño finalmente se separó de la pared y se abrazó al cuello de Mimir, considerando a ese Beta de su manada. 

-Eso es- suspiró el Mimir aliviado, levantándose del sitio con dificultad. El joven no pesaba, pero él ya tenía sus años.

Los rugidos y golpes de pelea se oían a fuera. Sin embargo Mimir dudaba del honor de un mafioso. Lo más seguro es que sus hombres se estuvieran desplegando por los alrededores mientras su jefe estuviera en pelea Alfa. 

Con rapidez salió por la puerta trasera a grandes zancadas, pudiendo llegar al coche y sentarlo en el asiento trasero para buscar su pistola en la guantera mientras Atreus se hacía en ovillo en el asiento. 

Un suave sonido se oyó cerca y Mimir no dudó en apuntar en la dirección. Uno de los hombres de Baldur estaba próximo al asiento del chico. Pero se quedó estático al oír el gatillo del arma. 

\- Ni te atrevas escoria, o tus sesos pintaran el suelo- amenazó logrando que se echará un poco para atrás. 

Pero otros sonidos se oyeron a su alrededor, más hombres de Baldur se estaban reuniendo al rededor. "Mierda" pensó por dentro sin dejar de apuntar. 

Fue entonces, cuando una bala atravesó la cabeza del esbirro al que estaba apuntando.

Todos miraron a todos los lados incluido el anciano. Entonces lo vieron, Sindri en el tejado con un francotirador. 

-Putos enanos, esto tiene que venir de familia- susurró aliviado antes de disparar contra otro esbirro aprovechando que estaban confundidos. 

Todos sacaron sus pistolas pero ninguno logro llegar a disparar gracias a la rapidez de ambos.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Mimir arrancando el coche haciendo que Sindri bajará torpemente del tejado y entrando en el coche como un loco y su rifle. -Agarraos- masculló apretando el acelerador.

Sindri se apresuró a poner el cinturón a Atreus y abrazar a esa masa temblorosa y semi inconsciente de todo. 

En cuanto salieron de la parte de atrás vieron a Brock dando bazocazos al resto de todoterrenos mientras metía improperios contra todo y reía como un maniático. Mientras el resto de hombres corría despavorido al verse superado por un arma así. 

Los alfas estaban cerca peleando fieramente. Llenos de mordiscos y golpes. Donde se estaba viendo la superioridad de Kratos. Pero no había tiempo para esperar que acabaran. Pues Mimir ya veía a la policía venir a lo lejos y dudaba que no fuera Magni. 

-¡Deja de jugar con los mafiosos y ven aquí estúpido!- gritó Sindri asomando la cabeza desde el auto como una jirafa, sin soltar al Omega de su pecho. 

Sin pensarlo mucho , Mimir dió un volantazo y atropelló a Baldur por el camino para parar y recoger al enano traficante de armas y que el Alfa reaccionara. 

-Tu Omega te espera imbécil - gruñó Brock arrastrando a velocidad del rayo al Alfa que estaba algo aturdido por la interrupción de la pelea. 

En cuanto metió a Kratos en el sitio contiguo a Atreus, Brock se montó en el coche de la parte delantera de un salto. 

-¡¿Los archivos?!¿!todo nuestro plan!?- le gritó al verlo con las manos vacías mientras salía disparado a toda velocidad.

Sin darse cuenta como el Omega pasaba de los brazos de Sindri a Kratos con suavidad. Relajando ambos el ambiente con sus hormonas en armonía. 

Brock rió y le enseñó un pendrive haciendo que el otro casi se desmayarse del alivio. 

-Pero todo sigue e-en la casa...- intervino Sindri preocupado. 

-Oh no, ya no- dijo con una media sonrisa Brock y apuntando a la casa con una sonrisa. 

Un segundo después todo salió por los aires. 

\------

Después de un rato Kratos y Atreus estaban metidos en la bañera. Muy juntos unos de otro. El Omega estaba inestable con su celo y el altercado de antes. Así que su instinto primordial había sido calmar al Omega con su cercanía, lamer su marca palpitante y limpiar todo otro olor que pudiera tener de otros que no fueran ellos dos. 

Habían llegado pronto a su casa , Mimir, sabiendo que no estaba en sus cabales solo le pidió que cuando pasará el cel y el día de unión (en caso de que pasara) lo llamara de inmediato. Mientras ellos sabían cómo esconderse. Brock solo gruñó de acuerdo mirando de reojo al Omega asustado, sintiendo ganas inmensas de acogerlo también en su nido para que el olor de pánico pasara. Sindri solo pudo asentir sin poder dejar de mirar a la curiosa pareja con preocupación. 

Atreus estaba ahora más calmado y su celo iba a continuar su ciclo natural pronto. Por lo que no tardó en sacarlos de la bañera y secarlos con mimo. Notaba el líquido que rezumaba su joven pareja, ronroneó sintiendo como se estremecía con sus toques gentiles. Atreus estaba muy sensible, pero iba a ser gentil y amoroso, quería que su Omega disfrutará de su primer encuentro en condiciones. 

Atreus , en cuanto Kratos lo puso en la cama, no dudó en ponerse a cuatro patas mostrando su culito , presentándose. Kratos ronroneó de nuevo sintiendo como su Alfa aceptaba de lleno al magnífico Omega frente así. 

Sin embargo era un Alfa adulto y podía conservar aún parte de su raciocinio. Por lo que no olvidó la situación de inconsciencia y el peligro que rondaba. 

-Buen chico. Pero ahora no es el momento de eso- susurró girándolo boca arriba para que lo mirara, obteniendo una hermosa imagen del cuerpo desnudo y esbelto de su chico. Perlado del sudor de su calor, su hermosa carita nublada de necesidad y su pene semierecto. Se mordió el labio notando como su Alfa rugía por marcarlo como era debido. - Déjame amarte Atreus- logro articular mientras se ponía encima suyo a cuatro patas. Viendo la sumisión inmediata de su Omega ante la visión imponente de su musculatura. 

Kratos sonrió , que el Omega lo eligiera tan bien era una delicia. Nunca había estado con uno, pero no parecía importarle mucho. 

Bajó para besarle con lentitud, iba a saciar a su pequeño lentamente y sin prisa. Notando como el Omega se calmaba, sabía que en este acto no estaría muy consciente, pero queria sacarlo a la luz lo máximo que pudiera. Con amor.

Mientras estaba en ello, le dió una pastilla de birth control de los de la caja que había dejado en la mesilla. Más allá de si querían cachorros o no, Atreus era demasiado joven. Quería que viviera su vida , ya habría tiempo de tener cachorros con tranquilidad. Ahora su manada era Atreus. Se lo dió con sensualidad en la boca , Atreus tragó sin preguntar con total confianza.

Los soniditos encantadores de Atreus no se dejaron de rogar en cuanto saboreó su cuello. Kratos aprovechó para acariciar su cuerpo desnudo a la vista mientras lo hacía. Haciéndolo estremecer, estaba tan sensible. 

-Ahí...- fue la primera cosa que Kratos oyó de sonido humano en Atreus en su celo. Refiriéndose a cuando su lengua delineada la marca palpitante de su cuello. 

Kratos gruñó frotando la levemente con sus dientes, sin morder. La tentación era mucha, pero no iba a hacerlo. No si el chico no daba su consentimiento claramente. 

Sin embargo Atreus mostró su cuello todo lo que pudo y Kratos tubo que separar la boca para evitar morderlo sin querer. Ante esto Atreus mugió de frustración. 

-Lo siento Atreus, yo también quiero marcarte, pero no sé si es lo que realmente quieres. Eres muy joven- explicó con voz ronca haciendo que Atreus lo mirara perdido en sus instintos Omegas suplicantes. 

-Kratos...mi Alfa - susurró en respuesta con una sonrisa cálida, alzando las manos para que volviera a besarlo. 

Kratos, sorprendido de sus palabras , no dudó en besarlo de nuevo. Los dos ronroneaban tan fuerte que casi no se podía oír el viento de afuera. 

El hombre siguió su trabajo de hacerlo sentir bien y repartió besos por su pecho, aprovechando para estimular sus pezones. El gemido de Atreus no se hizo de esperar, siendo que su Alfa suspira derretido. Era tan apetitoso en todos los sentidos. 

Con lentitud bajó hacia el hombligo, acercándose a esa conocida hombría del Omega que ya rezumaba precum. Lo lamió y saboreó con avidez. Atreus ya dió de nuevo sus soniditos animales, pidiendo que algo lo llenara. Retorciéndose en el sitio. 

Kratos rió por lo bajo separándose de la ambrosia. 

-Voy precioso, no seas impaciente- susurró mientras volvía a besar su cuello para distraerlo. Introduciendo el primer dedo. 

Atreus no dudó en gemir bien alto al verse derretido de esa manera por su Alfa. Lo deseaba tanto, no podía esperar a ser marcado. 

Kratos notó que el agujero ya estaba ancho de por sí por el líquido de celo, pero quería asegurarse de que su chico pudiera encajarlo bien, él era muy grande en comparación con la media y no quería dañarlo. Por lo que un segundo dedo hizo su aparición, controlando siempre las reacciones del Omega. Si veía incomodidad se retiraría al segundo. 

Pero Atreus solo gemía cada vez más, hasta que en un momento dado se sobresaltó con un gemidito de sorpresa. Kratos sonrió , ahí estaba su puntito. 

-Lo encontré- susurró triunfante mientras jugaba con él con una sonrisa. Admirando cada carita y sonido que salía de su pequeño. - ¿Como se siente?

-¡Ah!¡Ah! Más, más , más - gemía como respuesta haciendo que Kratos no pudiera contenerse más. 

-Más entonces- gruñó con voz ronca retirando sus dedos y separando sus piernas con delicadeza pero con necesidad. 

Su miembro se metió poco a poco, con cuidado de no hacerle daño a su más preciado tesoro. Su Omega. 

-Mi Omega- logró decir con adoración al ver como estaba con su miembro metido entero. Viendo como lo aceptaba con placer , a la espera de ser destrozado por completo, y Kratos se iba a encargar de ello. -Dejame llenarte de placer- gruñó con voz ronca empezando a moverse lentamente, conteniendo su fuerza Alfa. No quería resbalarse y romperlo.

Atreus gimió de nuevo, esta vez sin contener sus sonidos Omegas. Pidiendo más , ser llenado y marcado. 

-Kra-Kratos...más rápido - pidió desesperado nublado de placer ese esbelto cuerpecito.

Con un gruñido, Kratos no se contuvo y arremetió poderosa y rítmicamente contra el Omega, tan hermoso pidiendo por más. Y el Alfa se lo daba sin pensar, complaciendo. 

Los gemidos y ruidos animales de ambos ya estaban llenando la habitación. Y Kratos no podía parar, solo tocar en cada choque el puntito que hacía volver loco a Atreus. 

-¡Kratos!¡Muerde! - gritó de placer desesperado el joven al verse cerca del climax. Kratos casi para al segundo por oír eso. No esperaba que articulará mucha las palabra después de lo ultimo.- Porfavor...yo contigo....siempre- logró decir mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad , haciendo agitar el corazón de Kratos al máximo, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Y esta vez acepto, sabiendo que era Atreus junto con su Omega, pidiendo una unión. Así que cuando Atreus descubrió su cuello no pudo más que morderle con posesividad cayendo en sus instintos con euforia. El chillido del Omega fue el detonante para que ambos se corrieran al unísono. 

El nudo se realizó con éxito en el interior de Atreus y este solo se dejó hacer hecho de trapo, pero sin dejar de abrazar a su Alfa mientras esté lamía la marca con insistencia, hacienda cicatrizar. Ronroneado ambos cuando la conexión se hizo. 

Kratos hizo de manta mientras Atreus se quedaba dormido entre sus músculos. Había sido un día largo y su Omega iba a continuar en celo por lo menos un par de días más. Por lo que simplemente se retiró de dentro cuando el enlace se completó y puso una manta encima de ellos. Dándose un merecido descanso.


	9. Vínculo

Atreus gimió de nuevo cuando el décimo orgasmo del día vino. Dando fin a su celo. Kratos no dudó en besarlo con ternura antes de que recuperará el aliento. Atreus no entendía como su Alfa podía tener tanto aguante, había saciado todas sus necesidades como Omega, dándole todo lo que pidió, sin flaquear. Parecía que nunca se quedaría sin carga o aliento. 

-Kratos, mi calor, se fue- dijo débilmente al separarse de él. 

-Lo se...y ha sido magnífico- ronroneó disfrutando de la intimidad de su nido. Todo estaba lleno de sus fluidos y papeles de comida rápida que Kratos se había asegurado de recolectar en el mes al ver que su cosita bonita estaba a punto de caramelo.- ¿Como te sientes?- susurró a pesar de saberlo ya con su conexión, pero que lo expresara con palabras era más reconfortante.

-Bien, muy bien. Solo, es algo extraño. ¿Quizás una ducha y comida casera?- respondió meloso sintiendo aún como estaba metido en su interior. 

Kratos sonriò y lo llenó de besos mariposa todo el rostro haciéndolo reír. Se sentía muy bien verlo y sentirlo relajado y feliz. Su olor era delicioso cuando está así. 

-Todo lo que desees- respondió gustoso saliendo porfin de ese apretadito interior. Rezumando líquidos. Si no fuera porque había estado 3 días sin parar de sexo en montones de posturas diferentes ahora mismo lo habría empotrado de nuevo contra la cama. Era demasiado sensual.

Atreus se dejó hacer y fue bañado por Kratos. Sintiendo una necesidad Omega de estar cerca de su Alfa. El agua tibia relajó esa sensación y simplemente se dejó llevar reposando su cabeza en el poderoso pecho de Kratos. 

-Kratos, estaba pensando...-empezó a comentar algo duditativo mientras Kratos enjabonada con tranquilidad su cabello. Mientras Atreus jugaba con el agua tibia con sus finos dedos. 

-¿Si?- dijo atento el Alfa sin dejar su tarea. Temía en lo profundo de su ser que el chico se arrepintiera de haberse unido a él, con la bruma del celo ya pasada. 

-¿Está bien si me siento...feliz? Quiero decir, mi madre está retenida y yo estoy retozando, unido a la persona que amo y...no se, me siento mal al mismo tiempo- divagó no sabiendo como expresarse en ese mar de sensaciones. Mirando a la nada.

Kratos casi se le corta la respiración, el chico no se había dado cuenta, pero acababa de decirle indirectamente que lo amaba. Su corazón no podía estar más feliz. Pero no podía perderse en eso ahora, su chico tenía dudas existenciales. 

-Tranquilo, eso es normal. Acabas de unirte y nunca habías experimentado un celo. Sientes también mi felicidad, te sientes completo como yo, también por tu necesidad primaria de tener un compañero.- empezó a explicarse con tranquilidad, aclarando su cabello.- Por lo que no eres mala persona, tienes un corazón de oro- reconfortó su Alfa dando un beso en ese sedoso pelo. 

Atreus se volvió con suavidad aún preocupado. 

-¿Mi madre- empezó a decirle el Omega con algo de ansiedad.

Pero Kratos no le dejó seguir, tomando su rostro con una mano y besándolo con delicadeza, despacio para que se tranquilizara. Atreus gimió resignado y derretido por su Alfa. 

-Tranquilo peque, tu madre está bien. Y mañana mismo vamos a rescatarla.- le relajó acariciando su contorno tan pecaminoso, mirándolo con amor infinito. - Además, que sepas que estoy practicando para presentarme - le susurró jugetón, una faceta que solo conocía Atreus. Consiguió su objetivo haciendo que Atreus riera de nuevo. Tan precioso para el Alfa. Quería atesorar esa felicidad para nunca perderla. 

\------

Su pequeño estaba seguro, el no se permitiría ponerlo en peligro tan pronto. Aunque le hubiera prometido rescatar a su madre.

Por él, nunca lo haría, aunque se sintiera egoísta, el quería a Atreus para si mismo. La conexión no ayudaba mucho en sentir tan intensamente a su Omega. Estaba desquiciandose en poco por dentro y lo sabía. Su Alfa estaba intentando interponerse, pero él no lo dejaría, por amor a Atreus. 

Ahora lo veía dormir después de pasar todo un día de descanso y caricias. Kratos le había cocinado, limpiado mientras su niño daba cabezadas por el cansancio. Y abrazarse apretados casi todo el día, ronroneando, disfrutando de esa cercanía tan necesaria en esos momentos. 

Habían tenido una bonita conversación a raíz de la pregunta de su pequeño. 

-Kratos, me contastes que tuvistes una hija y estabas casado...yo me preguntaba ¿Has tenido más relaciones después o antes de eso?- le preguntó de forma tranquila y suave. Acariciando su barba mientras veían una nueva serie de Netflix que habían encontrado. 

Kratos lo miró un momento y sonrió, su Atreus era curioso por naturaleza. Porque no saciar esa curiosidad. Satisfacerlo en todo era su misión como Alfa. 

-Bastantes, pero nunca serias. Antes de conocer a mi fallecida esposa era un joven mujeriego. Luego de la tragedia, intenté desfogar me volviendo a esa vida pero nunca funcionó....- contaba con calma acariciando esas caderas que lo volvían loco- nunca estuve con un o una Omega...y tampoco con otro hombre. Tu eres el primero y el último por supuesto- ronroneó haciendo cosquillas en su cuello mientras lo besaba amorosamente. Su risa lo llenaba tan bien - una vez si me acuerdo caer hechizado de una pelirroja, pero fue cosa de una sola noche, por lo que mi Omega no tiene de qué preocuparse. 

Atreus le sonrió y le dió un fugaz beso en los labios en respuesta. Mostrando que no había problema con eso. Después Kratos había reclamado más besos a esa deliciosa boquita que lo tenía enganchado, como una droga. Ganándose unos soniditos de gusto de su preciado compañero. 

Llegó la noche y había hechando a su Omega en la cama, dormido de nuevo. Lo veneraba. Se veía tan pacífico e indefenso de esa manera. No tardó en que sus dedos pasearan por su hermoso rostro, acariciando esa marca de nacimiento vagamente parecida a su hermano. Pero si color. Solo adornado por esas pequitas, no se imaginaba cómo la naturaleza pudiera a ver dado a algo tan precioso y que fuera solo para él. 

Acabó en su marca, mirándola con posesividad. Ahora nada ni nadie podría quetarselo. Atreus ronroneó inconscientemente al toque, haciendo que sonriera en medio de la preocupación. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de sacarlo de nuevo de casa, de exponerlo al peligro. Pero no tenía otra, debía de asegurar su felicidad y eso haría.

\----

Al día siguiente no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Mimir para que los fuera a buscar. Su pequeño estaba revitalizado de nuevo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de alegría por ver de nuevo a su madre y presentar a su compañero. Sabía que había peligro, pero estaba muy emocionado. Kratos no pudo evitar lamer su marca y compartir su felicidad. Haciendo gemir y ronronear a su Omega, esperando con ello tranquilizarse un poco. 

-Kratos, gracias de nuevo, de verdad- le dijo antes de que Mimir llegara, abrazandolo por el cuello sentados en un sillón, en el cual habían hecho el amor en su celo en un par de posiciones muy imaginativas. Todas sus maletas en la puerta. Kratos no le importaba dejar atrás su piso, con su chico todo era su hogar.

-Todo por ti Atreus- le susurró con amor infinito mirándole a los ojos. 

Atreus se puso rojito y lo miró embelsemado. 

-Kratos...- suspiró dejándose besar de nuevo, empezando una sesión de besos interesantes. 

Sin embargo, Mimir llamó al timbre haciendo gruñir a Kratos molesto, maldiciendo por dentro la inoportunidad del anciano, y haciendo botar a Atreus del susto. 

Pronto estuvieron en camino a la misión de rescate. Atreus estaba atrás en la furgoneta con Jorg y Freya. Dándoles sus mimos correspondientes. Mientras que los otros se armaban hasta los dientes. 

Pero todo se puso tensó en cuanto Kratos supo que Atreus debía de acompañar a Sindri y no quedarse con Mimir en la furgoneta como acordaron. 

-De ninguna manera- gruñó peligrosamente a los demás en modo Alfa asustando un poco al pequeño. Y por ello bajó el volumen, odiaba asustar a su Omega. - No pienso ponerlo de cebo- masculló a los demás mientras Mimir preparaba los ordenadores y Sindri las armas con su hermano. Mirando todos de reojo al mastodonte gruñón. 

-No vamos a ponerlo de cebo. Pero dudo que la madre quiera ir con una cosa como tú así sin más. Si ve a su hijo su colaboración será plena. - respondió Mimir intentando ser conciliador, la unión con el Omega parecía haber vuelto a su amigo más posesivo que una lapa. 

-Kratos, iré. Estaré a salvo con vosotros, yo lo se - dijo Atreus adorablemente mientras dejaba a la gata y serpiente en sus respectivos receptáculos. - No soy solo una cara bonita Kratos, y lo sabes- dijo con amor su Atreus poniéndose a su lado y mirándole a los ojos. 

Kratos lo miró unos instantes intensamente y luego no tuvo más remedio que suspirar, su pequeño había hablado. 

-Pero no te arriesgaras, para eso estoy yo- susurró besándole en la frente. 

Atreus dió un leve sonidito de afirmación disfrutando del contacto. 

\- Bien señores, ahora vamonos aparear culos mafiosos- masculló Brock recargando su super escopeta mientras Sindri le ponía un chaleco anti balas al niño. 

La cosa iba a ser movida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: siento el retraso, he estado de viaje de trabajo, para cuando volvía al hotel estaba muy cansada como para ponerme a escribir. En cuanto he vuelto lo he escrito in so facto. Espero lo disfruten, calculo que en 3 CAP acabaré el fic. Gracias por seguir y apoyar la historia. Besitos <333


	10. Pasados

Kratos avanzaba en calidad de ataque con Brock con esas potentes armas. Ya era el décimo esbirro que mataban en menos de 20 minutos. Atreus iba atrás con Sindri liberando a las demás víctimas de trata de blancas, las cuales huían con lágrimas en los ojos a la salida dando mil gracias a esos pintorescos rescatadores. 

Mientras Mimir iba desconectando y alterando las cámaras del edificio. Afectando los walkies de lo s guardas y evitando que los móviles pudieran contactar con el exterior. Convirtiendo todo en una trampa mortal para esos malvados. Mimir también recibía a las víctimas y les informaba donde y como ir a que las ayudarán. Especificando que debían evitar a Magni y sus hombres a cargo. Todas asintieron agradecidas, dando besos en la mejilla a un sonrojado Mimir.

Todo marchaba como la seda, a excepción por la parte interna de Kratos. El cual estaba tenso y alerta como un animal. Sintiendo a su Omega expuesto ante tanto peligro. Y solo podía confiar y descargar su ira dejando KO a todo lo que se encontrara. 

En un momento dado tuvieron que separarse un poco en la bifurcación de dos pasillos. Kratos casi muge como animal al ver como Atreus iba disparado con Sindri a liberar más personas. Pero Brock lo detuvo disparando a otro esbirro haciendo que Kratos descargará su ira sobre otra cosa. 

Eran los últimos pasillos de la planta de arriba, no debía de quedar mucho pero tampoco quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que fueron lo más deprisa que pudieron. En un momento Brock y Kratos tuvieron que separarse en dos salas al ser las últimas del pasillo y así ir más rápido. 

Y ahí Kratos la encontró sentada en la cama y asustada por el estruendo. Tenía ojeras y se la veía bastante flaca y demacrada por la leucemia. Pero en cuanto se acercó un poco ambos se reconocieron. 

-Yo...a usted lo conozco- dijo en un susurro aún asustada por los disparos y la situación. 

-No...imposible- llegó a decir Kratos con la lengua trabada. Era aquella pelirroja que conoció en esa discoteca de noche desmadrada. Hace justo 15 años. No le faltó mucho para sumar dos y dos con Atreus. Recordando vagamente como fruncia el ceño encantadoramente con un parecido en el ademán, su gusto por la manzana, la cicatriz de su cara..."Atreus es mi hijo". 

Él amaba a Atreus, desde el primer momento. Su Alfa se removió incómodo pero no rechazó a su Omega por ese nuevo detalle...y él tampoco, seguía queriendo estar con Atreus, de la misma manera. Sin ese compañero, estaba perdido, perdería la cabeza. 

Miró a la mujer estático y pálido. Está estaba igual aunque por diferentes motivos..."un momento, han pasado 15 años, ella no tiene porqué recordar" pero las palabras de la mujer hecharon abajo la idea que se estaba formando en su mente. 

-Quien iba a pensar, que el que me dejó preñada de mi rollito de canela iba a rescatarme de esta locura- dijo Faye algo más tranquila poniéndose un poco en pie. - Quien iba a decir que algún día os reuniríais...he oído la voz a mi bomboncito ¿Tu lo has cuidado verdad?

Kratos no contestó y sin darse cuenta brock entró en la sala y cerró la puerta con lentitud. Kratos lo miró con espanto.

-Lo he oído todo- le susurró por lo bajo sin mirarle para luego decirle a la duditativa mujer- tranquila estoy con este tipo- le dijo arrogante señalandolo con la cabeza. -Y no voy a consentir que Atreus se lleve ese mal trago, el es más feliz sin saberlo- susurró de nuevo sacando a lucir su arma , esta vez mirándolo con intensidad. 

Kratos solo tardó un momento en procesar para comprender sus palabras. 

-No puedo hacer eso, lo destrozaría perder a su madre ¿ Quieres que pase por eso?- logró articular bajando su arma, sabía que su Omega se hundiría en depresión si le pasaba. 

-¿Peor que si entera de que su Alfa es su padre?- gruñó no convencido, recordando su olor de pánico que tubo en su cabaña hace poco. Había sentido a su Alfa acercarse a la locura por no poder consolarlo. 

Aunque quizás dijo eso demasiado alto. 

-Mi bebé....¡¿Has marcado a mi bebé!?- casi gritó horrorizada al ver esa realidad. 

-Ninguno sabía quién era el otro- intentó defenderse como pudo Kratos. 

-¡Solo tiene quince!- exclamó ya histérica sin poderse creer lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Fue en ese momento cuando se oyeron disparos y gritos en el otro pasillo. Kratos se volvió aterrado al sentir que su Omega estaba en peligro.

-Mi niño...- susurró la mujer precipitándose siendo parada por ambos hombres. 

-Espere señora, así no- le dijo Brok agudizando el oído mientras sacaba una escopeta enorme de su espalda y la recargaba. Indicándole a Kratos que hiciera lo mismo. Dándole con resignación otra más ligera a la mujer- Así sí.

Kratos empezó a rezumar hormonas Alfa al sentir que su Omega estaba en problemas, intentando tener el control sobre sí mismo.

Faye solo pudo mirar de hito en hito a los dos y a la escopeta intentando serenarse con todo para salir con su hijo de ahí con vida. 

\----

Atreus mordió con rabia la mano musculosa que intentaba taparle la boca. Pataleando contra su captor que lo sujetaba por la cintura y le inmovilizada los brazos.

Magni había asaltado la ventana de su pasillo y había irrumpido con unos cuantos policías corruptos. Magni había sido rápido y en cuanto vio al Omega supo por su olor quien era y no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él. 

Sindri había sido noqueado por un policía al intentar ayudar a su amigo y Atreus había tenido que colaborar para que no lo mataran. Finalmente había sido llevado hasta el garaje y ahí Magni ya no se había podido contener. 

-Hm!- mugió Magni agarrándolo más fuerte contra si.- No lo hagas más dificil de lo que ya es Omega- gruñó intentando bajar los pantalones del joven. Asustandolo, haciendo que pataleara más fuerte, segregando hormonas Omegas de angustia y peligro. - Voy a cobrar lo que mi hermano no pudo pequeño y de paso me atraerás a tu molesto Alfa. - concluyó mordiendo su cuello, haciendo que Atreus comenzará a derramar pequeños lagrimones. Rezando por qué Kratos no abriera la puerta del garaje en ese momento, donde le esperaban unos cuantos esbirros de Magni. 

Magni estaba ya tanteando con su dedo el culito de Atreus cuando una pequeña explosión derribó la puerta, dando lugar a la matanza con disparos a la cabeza de cada uno de los hombres. 

-¡Y yo que pensaba que el único que jugaba sucio!- exclamó entre el humo un magullado Baldur, portando una ametralladora enorme.- Vamos poli de mierda, dame a esa puta, es una mercancía que me ha costado demasiado. 

Magni gruñó enseñando sus colmillos y desenfundando su pistola, sin dejar de agarrar a Atreus por la cintura que no dejaba de patalear y mugir con desesperación. 

-Quiero mi venganza, no te metas. El Omega es mío ahora. No me importa que esté marcado- masculló con voz ronca, lo cierto que olía demasiado bien como para no probar un bocado y reclamarlo como suyo. 

-Lo siento pero es propiedad de Odín y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tu sabes dónde se había metido tu hermano.- Magni mugió por lo bajo intentando retener a ese escurridizo Omega mientras escuchaba a Baldur- Nosotros le ofrecimos putas parecidas pero no...tenía que ser un estúpido avaricioso. Con lo que cuesta un Omega. Mira, tu me lo das y yo te doy tres putas a precio especial...no querrás que Odín siga enfadado ¿Verdad?- terminó diciendo, lo cierto es que Baldur lo había perdido todo. Llevar a Atreus a su padre era su única opción de seguir vivo. 

Magni lo miró con intensidad y cargó la pistola hizo sonido de estar lista. 

-Es mío- es lo único que dijo apuntando. Sin embargo un placaje de una masa enorme derribó a Baldur haciendo que el arma cayera al suelo. El Omega se quedó estático por el susto y de repente los sesos de Magni se repartieron por el suelo dejándolo caer al suelo. 

Atreus miró a todas partes confuso, y entonces lo vió. Mimir, apuntando con un rifle desde su camioneta. Mirándolo en perspectiva, él se estaba revolviendo demasiado como para dejarle un tiro claro. Suspiró aliviado de que su Alfa hubiera llegado a patadas para rescatarlo como siempre. 

Pronto vió como Brock portaba a un atontado Sindri sobre sus hombros y su madre bajan rápidamente por las escaleras. Mientras Kratos le partía la cara a Baldur totalmente dominado por sus instintos. Intentó controlar sus hormonas para que su angustia se relajara. 

-¡Atreus!- exclamó su madre nada más verlo para correr hacia él y abrazarlo. 

-¡Mamá!- gritó alzándose y abrazando a su madre en un gran abrazo. -¿Estás bien?¿Te hicieron algo? Tu leucemia- preguntó atropelladamente Atreus. 

-Estoy bien mi tesoro. ¿Te hizo daño? Déjame ver- le respondió su preocupada madre toquideando e inspecccionandolo todo. 

-¿Sindri?¿Brock?-preguntó preocupado cuando se acercaron cogeando. Recibiendo también la atención de la madre alerta a todo.

-Tranquilo peque, somos duros. Con un valium todo se le pasa- bromeó vigilando que la madre no soltara la bomba al niño en un momento como ese. Mientras Sindi levantaba el pulgar con una sonrisa que parecería la de un borracho. 

-Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo. La poli limpia está de camino- apresuró Mimir acercándose a todos y señalando a la furgoneta. La madre miró a su hijo y este le pidió con la mirada que confiara. 

Faye solo pudo suspirar al ver el cuadro que se había montado su hijo de amigos. Pero la sorpresa final vino cuando el Omega se separó un poco de ellos para calmar a su Alfa, que parecía empeñado en sacar sesos donde ya no había de la cabeza de Baldur. 

-Kratos, está bien. Ya se acabó- dijo con voz cálida y calmada a su novio tocándole en el hombro. Calmandolo con sus hormonas, haciendo que dejara de meter golpes- Vámonos, todos juntos, ya estoy a salvo - le susurró haciendo que lo mirara y relajando sus músculos. Sus ojos conectaron al instante con su conexión. 

-Te tocaron, te llamaron puta- contestó un poco ido aún con la bilis en la boca.- Estabas angustiado, y no estaba ahí- eso ultimó parecía matarle por dentro. 

-Lo sé, pero ya están muertos mi Alfa- le tranquilizó con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla. 

Kratos pareció conforme con eso y juntó la pequeña distancia con un tierno y beso lento. 

Se hubieran tomado su tiempo, pero Faye no pudo con la escena y de desmayó como un ladrillo siendo sujetada por Mimir.


	11. Juntos

-De verdad mamá, él me cuida mucho. Nos amamos de verdad- insistió con dulzura en la camioneta ya en Canadá de camino a Alaska. 

Faye estaba semi postrada en un catre improvisado con un gotero preparado por Mimir con su medicina. Desde que se despertó su hijo había estado a su lado con una lapa, cuidándolo con ternura como siempre hacia su bebé. Y para su amargura, detrás de él vigilandolo con avidez, su padre. 

-Eres menor mi amor- susurró ya quedándose sin excusas , no queriendo decir en ese momento de huida la bomba que llevaba dentro. Lo cierto que había visto sus hormonas tan complementadas y en armonía que se le quedaba atorada en la garganta. Había visto como revisaba los moratones de su niño y lo curaba con suavidad y mimo. Siendo recompensado con algún beso de su joven amado. Parecía no importarle lo más mínimo de que ahora supiera que Atreus fuera su hijo. Y no sabía que pensar de eso. 

Kratos había estado alerta mientras cuidaba a su Omega (y ahora también cachorro), del ataque de Magni. Estaba nervioso de que dijera algo en cualquier momento, pero no dejó de dar algún lametón en su cuello quitando el olor de ese sucio Alfa. 

Mimir conducía, turnándose con Brock mientras Sindri dormitaba con los animales. Brock y Mimir se miraban nerviosos , ya que ambos sabían del asunto padre e hijo desafortunado ( Mimir lo había escuchado desde sus cámaras ). Mimir deseando que la madre no se pusiera histérica y Brock....bueno Brock era más práctico y deseaba partirle el cuello y tirarla a una zanja cuando nadie mirara. Sentía la tranquilidad del Omega en peligro y al igual que Kratos no quería volver a sentir el olor de ese tipo de angustia. 

-Lo amo mamá y nada puede cambiar que yo sea su compañero. Porfavor mami, él es bueno- suplicó ya sin muchas fuerzas pero con la misma convicción. 

Todos los despiertos en la furgoneta se tensaron mirando a la madre indirectamente. La cual miraba con intensidad a su hijo. Pero algo vió en los ojos de su hijo que le hicieron cambiar por una más cálida. 

-Por supuesto mi amor. El nos ha rescatado y dar una nueva vida. Gracias por eso señor...señores bueno- dijo mirándolos más calmada, Mimir entrecerró los ojos mientras veía la escena por el retrovisor pero no dijo nada de momento. 

\- De nada- gruñó Brock también pendiente de todo al lado de su roncante hermano. - Yo me llamo Brock tráfico con armas, este es mi hermano Sindri y tenía una cafetería hasta que llegaron los polis de mierda.

Atreus rió nervioso ante la contestación y a Mimir se le hizo un TIC en la ceja al verlo. Sin embargo la madre siguió contestando igual de amable.

-Si, conozco a Sindri. Siempre fue bueno con mi niño- dijo tranquilamente la madre mirandolos- Encantada señores...¿Y usted se dedica a...?- interrogó suspicadmente al Alfa. 

Todos se tensaron pero Kratos respondió enseguida.  
-Era asesino a sueldo. He dejado esa profesión por su hijo señora Faye- contestó respetuosamente sorprendiendo a su joven novio, que inmediatamente lo miró con cariño. 

La mujer soltó una carcajada algo desquiciada, sin poderse creer que el cuadro pudiera ponerse peor. Atreus había contado todo y estaba agradecida de que su hijo hubiera sido rescatado. Pero era todo demasiado esperpéntico.

-Porfavor mamá , es importante para mí...- dijo Atreus ya derrotado con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada. No imaginó que fuera tan difícil. 

A Kratos se le revolvió el estómago por dentro, no soportaba ver a su Omega así. Y no pudo reprimir el instinto de gruñir por lo bajo preocupado. Deslizando un dedo por su espalda para que lo mirara. Necesitaba calmarlo, que estuviera bien. Pero esa pelirroja que se tiró una vez no estaba por la labor. Y estaba empezando a cabrearle.

-Atreus...ya tienes un compañero. Eres mayor haz lo que quieras - soltó con avidez viendo como Atreus había mirado y gemido en modo Omega a Kratos, respondiendo a su llamada. Y simplemente se acostó de lado, ofuscada de que su hijo le diera la atención a alguien más.

Para Atreus fue como una bofetada en la cara. Se quedó blanco y estático en el sitio, comenzando a aguarde los ojos. 

Kratos sin pensarlo mucho lo acercó a sus músculos y lo arrulló con su calor, haciendo que lo mirara. Y a pesar de sus pensamientos Alfa asesinos provocados por esa mujer que había dañado emocionalmente a su Omega, lo tranquilizó.

-Tranquilo Atreus, necesita descansar. Tu también - le recordó viendo como asintió aún compungido y sin decir palabra se acurrucó en su regazo. 

\-----

Pasaron unas horas más, casi todos pensativos o durmientes. Hasta que ya llegaron a una posada y estacionamiento para repostar y darse una buena ducha. 

Mimir había elegido ese lugar en concreto por algo, sabía que su amigo no diría una palabra del extraño grupo que se hospedaria allí. Sobre todo por la mujer con gotero que estaba más chupada que un esqueleto. 

Y así fue, pararon en lo que sería su última noche en Canadá para llegar a Alaska. Y poder llegar al Hogar que había conseguido allí para todos. 

Atreus no se despertó, ni siquiera al llegar a la cama donde lo depositó Kratos con dulzura. La experiencia había sido muy intensa y Kratos se había esforzado en arrullarlo con su calor y olor. A pesar de sus ansias de lamerle la marca para quitar el olor de Magni , se había recatado por las malas reacciones de la madre. Sabía que no podía culparla, estaba atormentada de que su hijo estuviera con su padre y todo lo vivido seguramente la había dejado mal mentalmente. 

Kratos suspiró mientras le quitaba las deportivas y la cazadora. Lo arropó y le besó suavemente en la frente, estaba preocupado por cuanto más aguantaría la mujer en decirle al niño. Recordando bien la solución rápida de Brok. 

Se quedó mirando largo rato a su joven Omega mientras se hechaba con él para darle su calor y asegurarle un descanso merecido. Lamiendo su marca para hacer ronronear a ambos. 

-No te preocupes Atreus. No dejaré que nada nos separe- susurró cuando terminó de quitar el olor de Magni y ver cómo dormía plácidamente. Debía de llegar a algún punto con Faye, fuera bueno o malo, pero no consentiría que su pequeño siguiera sufriendo con su trato. 

\----

-He tomado mi decisión- declaró castamente la mujer mirando por la ventana. - y dudo que alguien tenga derecho a quitármela. 

Estaban en el salón de la posada unas horas después de descanso. El único que seguía durmiendo era Atreus. Kratos no iba a despertarlo y no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera. Según como saliera el resultado, no quería que Atreus viera la fiera que llevaba dentro. 

-¿Estas segura? Todavía tendrías tiempo para pasar junto a tu hijo- dijo Mimir con cautela. Todos se habían enterado ya del asunto y nadie deseaba que Atreus se enterara del parentesco con su padre. 

-Si, mi niño es feliz a tu lado. Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera. Te ama...y tú lo amas - dijo con gran pesar, encarando los. -Me quedaré aquí y trabajaré de limpiadora de habitaciones. Y cuando me sienta débil ...ya se lo que tengo que hacer para no causar problemas a tu amigo- concluyó mirando de nuevo al bosque que se veía en la ventana. 

-¿Y como vas a..? - intentó decir Kratos intentando no matar a la mujer por todo el daño que estaba haciendo a Atreus. 

-Hablaré con él antes de iros. Lo entenderá, es demasiado bueno - dijo con resentimiento hacia el ex militar.- Volviéndose de nuevo.- Y tú estarás ahí , para cuidarlo ¿No es así?. 

-Sin duda - respondió rápidamente sin dudar devolviendo su intensa mirada. 

-Bien...simplemente os pido que nunca le contéis quien es su padre. Ya que veo que la noticia corrió como la polvora- pidió mirándolos, en especial a Sindri. 

Todos se sintieron a su manera incómodos. Pero ninguno puso objeciones a ello, sin saberlo todos habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de nunca desvelar la verdad, aunque con ello conllevara matar a la madre...y gracias a Dios no había necesidad. 

Con todos de acuerdo, solo faltaba el último adiós. Y Kratos, no podía estar más angustiado por como iba a reaccionar su Omega, pensando en mil maneras de animarlo ya para cuando pasara. Esperando que la inteligencia de Mimir diera frutos para ello también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D.: Bueno pues ya solo falta un cap más, muchas gracias por seguir está historia, espero que la hayáis disfrutado como yo. :)


	12. La verdad o la Paz

Atreus estaba llorando como una Madalena en el pecho de Kratos, intentando descargar todo su dolor en la conexión que tenían. No podía creer todo lo que su madre había decidido. Ni tampoco verla desaparecer desde la furgoneta.

-Debes ser fuerte mi niño. Así es como decido morir y así debes respetarlo- habían dicho su madre mientras lo abrazaba por última vez.

Atreus no había podido decir que no, siempre había obedecido a su madre en todo, pero ahora era tan difícil. Su madre había agradecido y alabado su valentía por rescatarla, incluso disculpado de su comportamiento tan descortés con su compañero y amigos. Todo para después soltarle la bomba de su decisión.

Atreus estaba tan perdido, su madre había sido su centro durante tanto tiempo. Que ahora no sabía por dónde empezar a sobrellevar todo aquello. Se había roto por completo cuando había abrazado también a su compañero aceptándolo y pidiéndole seriamente que se ocupará de él.

Él había tenido que asentir entre lágrimas y aceptarlo. Su madre le había dado la vida y tanto amor ¿Cómo decirle que no a algo que era solo para ella por una vez?.

Ahora Kratos lo abrazaba y consolaba con su calor y hormonas. Acurrucados con una manta en una de las esquinas de la furgoneta.

Kratos simplemente enterró su cara en el pelo de Atreus y lo abrazó fuertemente con sus músculos. Manteniéndolo casi oculto de la visión. No sabiendo como curar ese dolor que inundaba a su Omega, odiando a la madre con intensidad contenida. Por lo menos no daría más problemas.

Los demás iban decaídos viendo la situación y el estado del Omega, intentando que todo pasara lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a Alaska.

Al rato Atreus se durmió, pero Kratos no dejó de abrazarlo ni un momento. Ni si quiera cuando llegaron a Alaska levantó la vista ha la ventana. No hasta que Atreus despertó y se animó a mirar preguntando si vivirían todos en la misma casa.

-Claro que si, sería demasiado peligroso estar separados- consiguió animar Mimir, recibiendo la gratitud de Kratos cuando una leve sonrisa asomó por los labios de su pareja que acariciaba a Freya.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa adosada a las afueras de la capital. Era grande y con un hermoso jardín. El paisaje nevado alegró a Atreus que nunca había visto la nieve y ayudó con todos a transportar el equipaje.

Los enanos tenían ojo a vizor y vigilantes del chico. Mimir y Sindri intentaban tmb mantener conversación y que Atreus se dedicará a instalar a los animales y ver cómo decorar su cuarto con Kratos.

Atreus tenía buen gusto y Kratos hizo y movió todos los muebles para dejarlo a gusto de ambos. Sin rechistar. Cuando acabaron , agotados, se dejaron caer en la cama acurrucados. Intentando no pensar.

-Atreus, todo estará bien. Nunca te abandonaré- le susurró al oído Kratos intentando que no cayera en alguna depresión, que supiera que él nunca lo defraudará.

Atreus aún con los ojos opacos le sonrió ducelemente y le acarició la barba amorosamente. Haciendo ronronear al Alfa.

\- Se que no. Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca- le susurró con amor besándolo con suavidad.

Si alguna culpa existió en Kratos de ser su padre y amarlo de esa manera, desapareció en ese momento. Su Omega, sería feliz, costara lo que costará.

\----

-¡Eso es traición! ¿Que necesidad tiene de hacer eso?- exclamó incredulo indignado Sindri al ver la carta que el amigo de Mimir había interceptado días atrás. - Ahora que el chico se está recuperando. Incluso va a la universidad. Y Su último celo ha ido de maravilla con Kratos.

Habían pasado ya 6 meses y Atreus había conseguido seguir con su vida. Se había establecido en la universidad de lenguas modernas de Alaska, Kratos estaba trabajando de guardabosques en el distrito. Sindri había abierto una floristería y su hermano una zapatería.   
Mimir daba clases de informática en una academia. Todos estaban asentados y felices de nuevo, con la vida apacible que deseaban.

Atreus había vuelto a tener su celo un mes atrás y Kratos lo había vuelto a satisfacer con creces destrozando su nido a base de estocadas y orgasmos. Había vuelto a cuidarlo con las píldoras anticonceptivas. Que Atreus no se cuestionaba en tomar, pues todavía era muy joven para tener hijos. Cuando llegara el momento de la necesidad pensaría en algo. Pero de momento Kratos estaba completamente feliz con Atreus.

Pero esa maldita carta de parte de Faye había llegado y amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Un test de paternidad donde demostraba que Kratos era su padre.

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó con voz lugrube el ex mercenario. Llamando la atención de todos. Había estado taciturno, excepto con Atreus para que no sospechara, había trabajado mucho en su chico los últimos meses para animarlo para que ahora viniera esa amargada a joderlo todo.

\- No es que sea ahora, ella debe de haberlo maquinado desde el día que llegamos a ese motel.- razonó Mimir dando un tentempié a Jorg. - debe de querer venganza, le robaste el corazón de su hijo y la mató verlo así de feliz con un compañero. Dudo que el encierro mejorara su estado mental.- gruñó lo último pensando en como Atreus se había desvanecido después de un intenso llanto y luego todo ese esfuerzo puesto por todos peligrado. Dió las gracias a amigos leales y con cabeza como el que tenía en aquel motel.

-¿Pero como consiguió ADN de Kratos?- preguntó Sindri incrédulo.

-Cuando lo abrazó. Nos hizo creer en una falsa paz para que nos relajarnos y de alguna manera tener a su hijo de vuelta con esto.- respondió Mimir cada vez más enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo permitiré - dijo Kratos con serenidad poniéndose de pie.

Todos lo miraron un segundo antes de que Brock hablará también.

-Te acompañaré hermano- gruñó antes de ir a por lo que él llamaba las herramientas.

-Nunca pensé en tener que llegar a esto- murmuró suspirando, mirando que podría decirle al joven por la ausencia de su pareja durante unos días. Sindri lo acompañó mordiéndose las uñas no sabiendo realmente lo que iba a pasar. 

\-----

La noche era nevada y lo hacia con suavidad. Kratos podía sentir sus pies hundirse bajo la pesada nieve, sintiendo la humedad en el ambiente. Pero su cabeza estaba lo suficientemente ida como para que le importara. Caminaba con lentitud hacia el 4x4 negro en el que le esperaba brock repasando las cadenas de las ruedas. 

-Será rápido, indoloro- gruñó poniéndose de pìe y cruzándose de brazos. Serio de verdad, esto no era matar mafiosos como antes. Esto era acabar con una vida, que aunque fuera un alma egoísta, no era negra como la de un malhechor. Simplemente rota. 

Kratos solo pudo gruñir asintiendo sin mucha expresión. No iba a ser fácil. 

Sin embargo no pudieron ponerse en marcha. Pues una figura con mochila enorme se apareció del bosque. Al principio pensaron que era un campista perdido o un senderista, pues estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero el cabello rojo que aparecía bajo el gorro, casi tan rojizo como el de Atreus, no dió lugar a dudas. Faye estaba en frente a ellos y no iba vacía. Portaba una escopeta entre sus manos rojizas por el frío. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y los miraba quieta en el sitio, parada a pocos metros de ellos, con una mirada que trasmitía decisión, desesperación y locura...con unas ojeras donde se veía la enfermedad acabando con su vida. 

-¿Donde está mi hijo?- susurró casi sin voz apuntándoles con el arma de manera temblorosa. 

Kratos y Brock, alerta, se miraron y levantaron las manos a medias para que no disparara repentinamente. 

-Él está bien, es feliz. Con nosotros, conmigo- Respondió el Alfa con serenidad sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer que una noche amó. Matarlos a todos para quedarse con Atreus. "¿Y quien no querría quedarse con él?...es la luz de la vida" pensó también ido, ahora lo único que quería era partirle el cuello a la mujer, pues solo importaba Atreus, tener a Atreus a su lado. Sin poder pensarlo sus incisivos fueron mostrados. 

-Tomemos esto con calma- gruñó Brock mirando de reojo a su amigo sin dejar de mirar a la loca de la madre. 

-¡DÍMELO AHORA!DÍMELO PARA LLEVÁRMELO Y NO OS MATARE- Gritó fuera de si apuntándolos de nuevo con el arma de forma apresurada y agresiva. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió. 

Pero una dulce voz llenó el ambiente junto con su aroma calmando un poco el ambiente. 

-Estoy aquí mamá- dijo Atreus con calma situándose entre los dos hombres, dando la mano a Kratos. Quien espantado por verlo cerca de un arma quiso ponerlo taparlo con su cuerpo para protegerlo por instinto, pero Atreus lo separó con mimo y cariño con su suave mano libre. Brock que también había hecho amago de lo mismo entendió el gesto y se separó un poco, pero no demasiado por si acaso. Respetando la valentía del joven Omega. - Esta bien Kratos, no me iré a ninguna parte- le susurró mirándole con calidez. Kratos, con ojos preocupados, no pudo mas que obedecer, pero estaba listo para proteger a su luz si algo pasaba. 

-Atreus, cariño, ven aquí. El es tu padre no debes estar de pareja con eso- explicó atropelladamente y ansiosa señalando con su arma a su costado. 

-Lo se. Lo supe el día que te fuistes y como cogías pelo de mi y de Kratos. Como te comportabas...- le contestó sin moverse ni un milímetro de ellos. Mirando a Brock y su amado con calma, para luego encarar a su madre. 

El Alfa casi se atraganta con su saliva y Brock abrió los ojos como platos. Estaban sorprendidos no era la palabra correcta. y miraron al chico y a ellos mismos de hito en hito. 

-Atreus...- susurró roto y sin entender lo que pasaba el mastodonte, pero sobre todo con miedo de que lo dejara de algún modo. 

-Esta bien, estoy bien con eso como lo estás tu. Comprendo tu silencio, y por ello decidí guardarlo yo también. Sabiendo que eras feliz sin tener que explicarlo. Nunca te habría propuesto tener crías naturales- Explicó acariciando su mano y mirándolo con cariño.- Aunque a lo mejor...¿Hice mal?- le susurró algo preocupado por ello. 

Pero Kratos le cortó el aliento besandole con pasión cogiéndole por la cintura, provocandole un gritito muy mono. Brock gruñó de sorpresa aun no pudiendose creer que Atreus fuera tan perfecto. 

La madre bajó el arma derrotada y completamente rota. Cayó de rodillas ya sin fuerzas sobre la nieve. 

-Nunca haces nada mal. Eres perfecto- le dijo en voz baja cuando se separaron. Siendo respondido por la dulce mirada de Atreus llena de amor, correspondida hasta el ultimo rincón. 

Pero Faye no había acabado.

-Ellos iban a matarme- masculló como ultimo recurso de que su hijo repudiara a su padre. 

-Y tu ibas a matarlos a todos. No puedes creerte mejor. Y no digas que es por amor. Ellos también lo hacen por lo mismo- Respondió de manera dura pero con la voz aun suave poniéndose derecho de nuevo. Pero sin separar las manos de su amante. - Madre, ven con nosotros. Pasa tus últimos días conmigo. Todo está bien.- Le dijo mirándola con bondad extendiendo su mano para que viniera a dársela. 

Faye los miró con ojos desorbitados. y vió como Mimir estaba por detrás de ellos medio oculto con un arma medio apuntada por si acaso. Y cerca, el otro enano con un móvil en la mano, seguramente con emergencias marcado por lo que fuera a pasar. 

-Tienes razón, todo esta bien...por fin- finalizó cogiendo su arma de otra manera. Pero en vez de levantarse se la apunto al mentón y sus sesos tiñeron la blanca nieve de su alrededor. Dando fin a su dolorosa existencia. 

\-----------

Pasado el horror inicial, nadie pudo negar el tremendo alivio con el que se descargaron con ese disparo. Un disparo que no era de ninguno de ellos. El peor parado fue Atreus. Y le dió a su madre algo que en opinión de su pareja, no se merecía, un entierro digno y sus lagrimas. Lagrimas que Kratos limpió y consoló con amor. Consiguiendo una unión más fuerte si se podía con la verdad por delante. 

-Te amo Atreus- Le susurró la noche después de todo, besandole en los labios, accediendo ha hacerle el amor después de su dulce petición. 

-Y yo más a ti, Kratos- Le contestó correspondiendo le más que con gusto. 

Sintiéndose libres por fin de todo. Y sobre todo felices, pasara lo que pasara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Y aquí está el final. Me alegro mucho de haber realizado este fic. Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarlo. Ahora no tengo muy claro cual desarrollaré pero quizás descanse un poco de escribir. Creo que mis 11 fics son un buen repertorio de momento. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y muchos besitos <3333

**Author's Note:**

> P.D.: Hola de nuevo, aquí llegó con otro Fic Katreus. Espero como siempre que lo disfruten y que comenten esta historia :3. Muchas gracias por su apoyo ^^.


End file.
